Maison de Lunes
by Shezka Foxe
Summary: Welcome to the crazy house! Here we have a collecton of short stories and one-shots for your viewing pleasure. Featuring Gambit/Wolverine as they try to find a bit of happiness in this world. As well as a couple Gambit/Loki to be coming soon to this collection. Updated often there will be more fics to come very soon. Suggestions and requests are welcome.
1. Cherry Blossoms

**Cherry Blossoms**

I had to leave him.

Five years, and he's still alive. I dunno whether to laugh or cry at that fact. With all the shit I put him through; the way I treated him when we first met. It makes me wonder what he sees in me. I wonder why he smiles every time he comes back from a heist as if he's been thinkin' of me the entire time he's been gone. Each time I've left, lost control of myself, he's always been there; waitin' for me to come back.

I've gotta hand it to you, Rims, you got heart. A pure heart and one I ain't deservin' of. Sides, I knew when I came back that night, I couldn't do it anymore. Told Scott I was quittin the X-Men. I was done playing superhero after he hooked up with Emma. As if Jean had never existed and he had never loved her. Replacin' her with someone who had tried to turn against us at every turn.

That's why I told you to forget about me. Why I lied, said what you and I had was fun, but it was about time you moved on. Found someone worthy of having that heart of yours. You irritate the hell out of me but still… I still love... I think about you all the time.

Don't tease me. I'm not one for sappy poetry.

Seein' as I'm out of the job, I decided to go to Tokyo. Got a few friends here who'll help me find work. Hell, they may even put me in the same line of work you're in. Seein' as you're the professional, let's hope I learned a thing or two from you.

It's been two weeks now since last I saw you and I'm staying at a hotel that overlooks the city. I see cars passin' by below me like lighting bugs flittin' about. What strikes me most is some of the crazy stuff kids are willing to wear these days. I swear I saw one girl who had managed to dye her hair seven different shades of pink. Nowadays, there isn't just one color but different "shades" of everything.

"Nice to see you back, Logan-san." I heard her long before I saw her. I could smell her a mile off though. Caught it on the wind as she was coming up. She knows there's no sneaking up on me unless I'm half dead.

I turned around to see her. Yukio. She and I go way back; before I ever met you. Before I joined the X-Men I would visit Tokyo often. Mostly to visit Mariko's grave, let her know I still love her. Still think of her all the time, actually. When I run into Yukio it's usually because she wants me to help her with somethin'. To save a client, complete a job, whatever you want to call it. Afterward if I'm interested, she'll invite me back to her place for a tumble.

I wondered if I wouldn't take her up on the offer if it came up. I've worked with her from time to time since I met you. Stopped takin' her up on those adventures between the sheets though after you and I got together, Rims.

"Can't say the same for you, Yukio. You want somethin'?" I asked her. She gave me one of her cat-ate-the-canary smiles and sauntered towards me, swaying her hips. Can't say I didn't take one look before my eyes focused back on her face. Been a long time since I've been with an actual woman. Though, thinkin' of you, Rims, always gets me hot under the collar like no woman ever has. But that's getting into somethin' I shouldn't be thinkin' about. I left you. You deserve better than me.

Yukio raised an eyebrow and reached up, running her long fingers over my stubble. I forgot to shave since I'd come to Tokyo. So I know I was beginnin' to look more like the wild man people claim I am every day. At times I feel like one, have all my life ever since I can remember. To her credit, Yukio and I have always had an understandin' between each other. Neither of us gets too close to the other. I don't think she would be interested in me, anyway. I'm not exactly one of those pretty boys she likes.

"I saw you coming in a little while ago. Thought I might drop in and keep you company. Tomorrow I have a job to do with some ninja boys. If you're going to be here a while…" She trailed off; throwing an arm around my neck and rubbing her leg between mine none to subtly. As open an invitation if I ever needed one. I was about to wrap my arm around her, say yes, and take her to the unmade hotel bed with me.

Then thoughts of you flooded my mind. Of you pressing your cigarette against my cigar because you don't have a lighter. Standing framed in the doorway talkin' to me post-battle about how I'm too reckless. Completely ignoring the fact you have at least a dozen cuts all over your body that are still bleeding while I'm perfectly healed. That one night you brought me back authentic Cuban cigars you had filtched from a target's house because you knew I'd been wantin' them for a long time. Of the first time you came to my room in the middle of the night. The first time we made love…

I gently pushed Yukio away. She frowned at this; her brow drawing down and wrinkling her face. She's a beautiful woman, Yukio. Known for her wily ways and even crazier love making. She can also drop thirty ninjas in hiding in less than thirty seconds. Ten if they all fly at her at once. Jet black hair and sublime legs, she doesn't look a day over twenty-five. Soft cheeks and even prettier eyes; she's every man's wet dream. That night, though, she wasn't in mine.

"Thanks, babe, but not tonight. I ain't in the mood." I told her. She raised an eyebrow at that. I've never really refused her before so this was new. Even for me.

"Who's the lucky lady? Anyone I know?" She teased, brushing her fingernails lightly down my arm. It sent a shiver down my spine, but I brushed her away. She doesn't know how to do what you do.

"No. Doubt you ever heard of them. I came here to think, Yukio, nothin' more. Maybe if I'm looking for some exercise I'll come see you tomorrow." I said, my smile coming easily. Yukio's frown deepens as she shakes her head, giving me a pitiful look. As if I'm a dog who needs pettin'.

"I know a few stretches you could try. Help you relax so you can calm those thoughts in your head. A man like you has needs, Logan-san. You shouldn't deny them when you have a chance for release." She said, reaching up to stroke my cheek one last time. Then just like that, a second later, she was gone. She'd vaulted over the railing and was no doubt already scaling down the side of the building.

I sighed and turned back to studying the city. Eventually I took out a cigar, not a Cuban unfortunately, lit it and blew the smoke into the wind. Watched it carry it away across the city wondering if it'll carry across the ocean. Manage to get to the Xavier Institute where you are, pass through an open window, and you'd smell it. A faint scent on the wind. I wonder if you'll know it's me who blew that smoke when you catch the scent. Try to follow it to wherever I'm at. But by then I'll be long gone.

I stayed out on the balcony until I couldn't smoke my cigar any longer. I ground it out on the railing, tossing it over the edge. I left the sliding glass door open to let a cool breeze in from outside, stripping down to my boxers and falling into bed. I hoped to stop thinking of you for a few hours.

I slept good for the most part. At first I thought I was dreaming because I smelled your scent. It's always been a balm to me ever since I began to realize how I felt about you. When you started to become more to me than my teammate. Tobacco and cinnamon lingering on my tongue like a candy before melting away. When I wake up I'm thinking it's a ghost scent lingering in my nostrils because it hasn't gone away.

That's when I felt something warm pressing against my arm. My instincts kicked in and I rolled away off the bed, shooting to my feet. Popped the claws with a _snikt_, raising them above my head. A war cry already in my throat.

Only to see you sleeping there on my bed. Yukio stood there calmly, giving me a disapproving glare, a sword at your throat. For a moment my mind went completely blank, shocked to see you here in Tokyo. You were still fully clothed, even with your boots on. You were laying on top of the sheets, your head facing the side of the bed I had been sleeping on. Clearly you must have fallen asleep as soon as you found me. Completely passed out. Helpless.

"I was going to kill him when I saw him climb through your window." Yukio explained, nodding towards the open balcony doors. It was still dark out, but I could see the sky beginning to turn a deep navy blue rather than black. Morning was coming.

"But then once he got in he just staggered over to the bed and got in next to you. I didn't know whether to laugh or if this was some kind of nutcase."

I clenched my fists; my claws itching to dig into something. Seeing the blade pressed against your throat didn't help me to check my rage. You must have been out of it to not have noticed you had a tail. Seeing the look on my face, Yukio lifted her blade from your neck and put it away. Probably thinkin' I wanted to end your life instead of her. Or wake you up and interrogate you. The thought crossed my mind to do that; to wake you up, demand to know how you found me.

I came around to your side of the bed and leaned over to study you. First thing I noticed were the bags under your eyes. You must have been up the past couple of nights with little to no sleep. By the way you were restin' on the bed; I bet you probably did skip on sleep while lookin' for me. You had lost a bit of weight since I had last seen you, too. I sighed, straightening up to look at Yukio.

"He's with me, Yukio. I know this guy." I tell her. Yukio looked even more surprised that I'm not more outraged. Finding a man in my bed in the middle of the night would usually be cause enough for a bit of an outrage on my part. Instead I glared at you, but couldn't bring myself to wake you. You could at least sleep soundly for a while before I tried to wake you up.

"Really? You never struck me for the type, Logan-san. You know how to pick a pretty one, that's for sure." Yukio said, admiring you sleeping on the bed. I felt a flash of jealously that she would do such a thing. It must have shown on my face because she let out a chuckle, shaking her head.

"He must have been drunk to pick you, though. Or not right in the head I think. You don't look like his type." Yukio said to me. I snorted, shaking my head while still keeping an eye on you. My senses told me you were still deep in sleep.

"You don't even know the half of it." I told her. Yukio wished me good-bye before disappearing into the dawn.

I couldn't really think of what to do now that we're here. A part of me was happy to see you. Glad to know you still care, but another part of me isn't so sure. A coward in me who wanted to sneak away while your eyes were still closed. Go hide in a cave somewhere so you can never find me.

You didn't wake until late afternoon. That entire time all you did was shift over onto your side. I managed to take your boots off and set them next to my own by the door. A habit I picked up ever since Mariko even though there's really no need for it now. I could toss them into a corner if I wanted to, but small things like that have just stuck with me.

You didn't wake up all at once. I could tell you were awake, but you pulled the pillow down over your head to block out the light. After about ten minutes, you let out a sigh and stretched your legs. Your feet pressed against my hip, almost pushing me off the bed. Feeling me seemed to wake you up more and you pushed the pillow away; sitting up and staring at me.

Your hair was a mess. A nest for birds to lay their eggs in. I never understood why you insisted on keeping it long, but it just compliments your looks. Can't remember how many times I woke up nearly choking on it when you slept with your back to me and I was stupid enough press up against you. Your red-on-black eyes were bright, now fully aware I was there.

I expected you to curse at me. Maybe to demand why I left. But instead you just stared at me as if surprised to see me. As if you had thought to wake up and find me gone.

"_Mon glutton_?" You said in one breath. I couldn't take it. I stood up and turn my back to you walk out to the balcony. I hadn't heard that nickname in two weeks. You're the only person who's ever called me that.

"Don't." I growled out, refusing to look at you. Refusing to turn around because I knew I'd break.

"Don't you _dare_, Remy. I told you to stay there. We're over. Why can't you understand that?"

I heard you get up off the bed and walk towards me. I growled when I heard you come closer. You stopped, only three feet behind me. Damn, your scent was still in my nostrils. Driving me crazy close to the edge where I don't need to be.

"I dare, cher, because I can." You said. I was surprised. You usually don't talk like that.

"How did you find me?" I asked to cover up my raw wounds. The ones opening up in my heart and beginning to tear at me on the inside.

"Followed your trail, cher, not that you left much of one. Remy got lucky when he came to the airport. One of the personnel had seen your photo. Been chasing after you for three days straight non-stop to catch up with you. Could barely see straight when he finally found you here." You said this last part with no doubt a self-satisfied grin on your face. I refused to look at you, but I could hear the expression in your voice. I know you so well I can almost finish your sentences by now.

"You didn't sleep at all?" I asked despite myself. At this you gave a tired laugh as if I was being stupid. Which, at the moment, I probably was.

"_Non_, _mon glutton_, not one wink of sleep for de Gambit. He had a valuable quarry he had t' chase down, did he not? Now dat he's here t'ough an' has you in his grasp, what d'you plan t' do next?" You asked, sauntering up close to me. I fixed my gaze on the horizon, curling my fists.

I didn't give you a warning. No quarter to defend yourself as I spun around, already aiming to punch you in the gut. Next to clock you in the head so you'd be knocked out cold. But you've always trained with me. Been my partner in battle even when I never wanted you there. You saw my punch coming a mile away and blocked it, taking a step back as I swung my other fist. It met nothing more than open air.

I came after you charging, letting out a roar of defiance as I popped the claws. You continued to give ground until you were in the middle of the room. Right then, you stood stalk still, watching me come at you unflinchingly. I swung my left fist up, claws whistling through the air. Still you did nothing. They came closer, I was going slow to give you time to strike back. To send me flying over the edge of the balcony, plummeting twenty stories below.

Instead you stepped into the punch, reached up and caught my fist. Each finger delicately placed between the claws. I push, but I don't put much strength into it. With you in front of me, I never really throw my full strength into those punches. You're tough as nails, just like I am, but I spoil you in that way. You know I hold back, but you've never called me out on it. Just went along with it, knowing you were still learning despite me going easy on you.

You leaned forward and kissed me under the chin. Just like our first one, the one you stole for me. At that I cursed, withdrew my claws and yanked my fist out of your hand. Took a step back as you continued to stand there studying me. It was my one weakness with you. Something only you know. That kiss under the chin always melts me. I can be pissed as hell at you and all you have to do is give me that kiss. And all the anger will fade away, leaving me glaring at you and knowing I can't do shit about it.

"What?" You said, pretending to sound innocent when you ain't. I could pratically see your inner self cackling at how easily you have control over me.

"You fought dirty, Rims."

"_Non,_ Remy fought fair!"

"You cheated."

"How did he cheat?"

"_Kissing_ in the middle of a fistfight?!"

"Well, cher, when the _snikt_ sounds all bets are off."

You said this smugly, smirking at me and knowing you had won. I cursed, going to turn away from you to grab my stuff. Intending to leave whether you liked it or not.

You grabbed my arm and it was like a vice. Even though I could easily yank away from your grasp, I didn't. But I still refused to look at you even as you took a step closer. Your voice grew softer as you talked to me.

"Logan, please, don't leave." I gritted my teeth, trying to resist. To hold back.

"You can at least face me like man, Logan!" You yelled this. One of the few times in a while you've been angry at me. Angry enough to vent your frustration at me when I'm the cause of it. I sighed, turning to face you.

"What do you want me to say, Rims? Want me to say I'm sorry? Look, I can't stand it anymore. Just because I left doesn't mean-"

"Remy quit too. Or, well, was retired early." You said as an afterthought. I blinked, confused now as you said this.

"What? You liked working for the X-Men, Rims! Why would you quit? You bring a lot to the team." Now you had my full attention. You let go of my arm as I turned to fully face you as I spoke.

"Dis was long befo'e Remy even knew ya meant t' quit, cher. It was buggin' him, what Scott was doin'. It was as if… He lost sight of the true purpose of the X-Men. Besides, he never liked de Gambit anyway. Even less so when he was wit' you." You told me with raised eyebrows. You were telling the truth. Scott had always been harder on you than he really should have been. I knew it wasn't your fault all those mutants died. You were tricked and ever since have been trying to redeem yourself. I've come close to driving my claws through Scott's thick skull more than a couple of times for the ways he treated you. If you ask me, you've more than redeemed yourself for what happened. Not like me, a man who can never be saved.

"So, what? After I left you just decided to show yourself out the door?" You shrugged your shoulders like it's nothing.

"Not at first, no. Spent de first couple of days just trainin' in de Danger Room, tryin' t' work out my anger. Figure out where it all went wrong. Den Remy made up his mind and told Scott he was leaving. Hank didn't want yo' Cajun t' leave, and neither did Nightcrawler. Storm took it harder than de others, but wished him luck." You explained this to me all so calmly. I wasn't quite sure what to say. After a minute, I shook my head.

"Rims, let me show you something first. There's a different reason why I came here." I told you. You raised an eyebrow at this, but nodded your head all the same. Trusting me like you always had. Letting me take the lead when I know you could do so much better.

"Then maybe you'll think twice about staying with me." I said. You said nothing as I shrugged on my jacket, laced up my boots, and pretty soon we were on the curb. I was surprised when you talked to one of those street punks you see out on the street with the crazy hair colors. He walked around the corner and returned a minute later, wheeling a bike. I frowned and glared at you. You were smiling like there would be no tomorrow.

"Really?"

"What? You don't want t' ride wit' Remy?"

Thankfully I acquired my own bike when I came to Tokyo. We rode out together, managing to avoid most of the traffic. We had the roads to ourselves and we sped down a highway together, me in the lead. You follow not too far behind me. A couple of times you speed up to ride alongside me, not saying anything. We stayed like that for a few minutes, not saying anything but rather letting the roar of our bikes say it all. Then you dropped back behind me loyally following me even though I didn't deserve it.

About an hour out of the city, I pulled up alongside a graveyard. It's empty, of living people anyway, the gates reaching up to the bright blue sky. I parked and got off my bike, you coming to a stop only a few seconds behind me. You said nothing as I went into the graveyard towards a headstone. I already knew where it was, have known for a long time. I come here when I can. I knew you were curious, but you said nothing. Asked no questions of me, knowing without me saying anything it was important. I was showing you a piece of me no one else knew about. A weakness I at times can't even admit to myself.

It didn't take long before we could see it. A tall obsidian stone set apart from the others. I took a deep breath and walked towards it, my heart pounding. You followed me, a hush falling over the world as we approached. As if _she_ knew I'd brought a visitor. As if _she_ too had been waiting for this moment.

Mariko.

Mariko was my wife once. A woman whom I loved with all my heart and soul. Gave everything to before she was killed. Because she had fallen in love with me. For daring to know a man who was more beast than anything. Gave in to his animal side far too many times to count to kill other men. Some of those men with wives of their own. Children at home who no longer had their fathers.

I pushed the thoughts out of my head as I stopped in front of her grave. I bowed my head for a moment, not sure if I meant to pray or not. You stepped up beside me. Closed your eyes and bowed your head as well. I saw your lips move before you raised your eyes. They were immediately drawn to a picture behind glass set in the black stone.

I reached up and brushed my fingers over the picture. Felt the tears burn at the corners of my eyes, but I didn't let them fall. I saw you watching me, your eyes turning to stare again at the picture. Studying it as I began to talk.

"This is Mariko. She was my wife." I said. I took a breath in order to say more. You said nothing just standing there waiting for me to continue.

"I loved her. Loved her more than life itself. When I was with her I questioned how I had become so lucky. What had I done to deserve such happiness." You nodded, knowing how painful it was for me to say those words. I could see it in your eyes.

"What happened?" The only question you dared ask in a hushed whisper. I took a shuddering breath as I looked you in the eyes as I said the last part.

"She was killed because of me. One of my enemies came after her, killed her and our unborn child. I was too late." I said quietly. Understanding dawned over your face as you glanced at the picture once again. Then you focused back on me as I looked at Mariko once again.

"Rims, whenever it became too much for me I would think of her. Of our time together. I've gone over again and again in my mind why it had to end in blood. Thinking maybe I should have stopped it before it ever began. But, everytime, when I lost myself I would come to her. Find the man I once was. The one that made her smile."

I closed my eyes for the last part. I didn't want to see the disgust on your face when I uttered it.

"Now, though, since being with you… I think of you when I lose myself. When I need to come back from the brink. You've made me the happiest I've been since Mariko." The words hurt when they came out, but only for a second. A warm feeling of peace descended over me as I admitted it.

When I opened my eyes again, there was no look of disgust. Instead there was a look of sadness on your face. At first I wondered if it was because of what I said. If you felt sorry for me now that you knew the truth. Instead, you reached up and caressed my cheek, leaning forward. Your thumb brushed lightly over the stubble I still needed to shave. Pressing your forehead against mine as you talked so I couldn't look away this time.

"Thank you, Logan." That's all you said. Then you pulled away, dropping your hand from my cheek. It felt cold now that your hand was no longer there. You turned towards the gravestone and bow to it. I was surprised, wondering what you were up to.

"Mariko, Remy never had de pleasure of meetin' you in life. He knows, though, you were a good person. Someone who died before deir time. You brought a rare light to dis world few can accomplish and for dat he thanks you. But now he asks somethin' of you." You reached up and gently touched the picture as if she was really there. As if you were truly speaking to the woman I once loved. Perhaps you were. I wouldn't be surprised if she was listening to you from wherever it is she moved on to.

"With your blessin', cher, let me love dis man whom you once called yo' husband. He's a good man, Logan is, even if he can be frustratin', bullheaded, and drink enough to knock out a full grown elephant at times. Allow me t' spoil him, watch him smile, make him laugh, but most of all, let me make him happy."

At that moment, a strong wind picked up. It made your hair whip away from your face as you stepped back from grave. That's when we both saw them. Cherry blossoms coming down from the trees to fall around us like snow. They landed on your hair, your shoulders, and they got all over me. There was a look of complete surprise on your face and mine as well.

All the trees had closed blooms. There were no cherry blossom petals to come off of them.

You turned to me then, the blossoms still falling around us. I didn't wait. I started to grin like a fool even as I reached out and drew you closer. I kissed you.

I kissed you deep. Drank you in as if you're life itself. A warm essence I can never get enough of, can't live on without. Afterwards we both pulled back and stared at each other. I glanced again at the picture and I swear the smile in the picture had grown just a touch bigger. As if she heard what Remy said. As if she too was glad to see me happy.

We lingered a while longer at the grave. Gathered up a few of the cherry blossoms and put them on the grave before we left. As we did, I glanced at you, the red eyed man by my side. Cherry blossoms still in your hair. You hadn't noticed yet. I didn't bother to tell you about it.

"Hey Rims, wanna grab a cold one?" I asked you. You lauged, shoving me lightly with you're shoulder as we headed towards our bikes.

"Only if you start a barfight, _mon glutton_."

"You know I'm good for it. Oh, and Rims?"

"Yes, Logan?"

"I love you."


	2. King of Hearts

**King of Hearts**

People have a funny way of thinking about love. They think love is true to form. A happy ending having to do with being with your soulmate. Some twist it around to a darker side. Use it as a means of gaining the upper hand on a person to gain control of them. A powerplay between the two with one blinded. Others use it as an excuse to gain revenge. Yet a stronger man will take love as journey to go on a noble quest of purpose to prove themselves to their significant other.

It is a strange thing, love. A fickle piece of fate no one ever sees coming and yet can recongize it in others from a mile away so easily. For most it sneaks up on us like a thief in the night. Coming closer and closer to the heart before stealing it away. Leaving you reeling wondering what had happened. Afterwards you try to build defenses, swear to be prepared for the next time it comes.

Not this time a person may say. Never again will you will fall for it. Yet again it happens leaving you just as broken as before. Like a drug addict craving the next hit.

My relationship with Logan is one such example. Actually, anyone who knows him even remotely will tell you he has a way of just barrelling into things. He's the reason they say "a rhino in a China shop" because he's just not meant for handling delicate things. Though I have to say, underneath all the tough skin and adamantium bone he does have a heart. Just look right below his admantium rib cage, it's there.

While I contemplate all this I'm outside the Xavier Mansion looking out over the lake. Smoking a cigarrette wondering belatedly whether I should leave or not. Go out for a ride, go into town, and just stay there for a couple of days. A week maybe befor coming back. No particular reason except to remove myself from the situation. Inside Logan is no doubt still snoring away one of the reasons I'm awake in the middle of the night. Man sounds like a dinosaur when he snores. I swear I saw the windows rattling as I moved about the room searching for my packet of cigs.

I let the smoke stream out from between my teeth. Wondering if I look like a demon doing that with my red on black eyes. Wonder if I actually tried it I could scare a person should I come near them. Intimidation has never been my thing. Gambit is one for trickery, subtletly. He waits in the shadows until he can come within striking distances, snatches what he came for, and disappears into the thin air before the victim knows what happened.

There's a creak behind me on the boards. There's a small walkway stretching about twenty feet into the lake allowing for students to go out swimming in the lake. You're not supposed to, of course, but they do it anyway. I glance over my shoulder wondering who could be up at this hour with me. To my surprise it's Logan, leering at me as he approaches. I feel a mischief grin begin to cross my face. The man would kill me if I told him he's cute when he's frustrated. I'm apparently the only person that thinks so.

"Rims, where the hell is my lighter?" Logan says without preamble. Can't help it if my smile grows wider at that.

"Dunno, cher, what did you do with it? Remy hasn't seen it since yesterday." I answer with a shrug of my shoulders. A complete lie, of course. I have it in my coat pocket as we speak. It's a zippo lighter with a silver wolf etched into it howling at the moon. Logan frowns his eyes narrowing when I say that. He knows I have it. Question is, how far is he willing to go to get it back?

"Cajun, give it back. This is the only time I'm going to ask you nicely. No games tonight." Logan says with a low growl. I take on an inquisitive expression as if I have no idea what he's talking about. Rock back on my heels as if I have all the time in the world.

"And what if Remy doesn't want you to be nice?" I say casually. I see Logan's brow quirk at that as he shift subtlety. I do my best to hide another grin coming to my face. Truly, one of the amazing things about Logan is that he very simple needs. People have often asked me how I've managed to so easily master him. Funnily enough, it's easy.

Just give Logan what he wants and he's the happiest man in the world. Here is what you give a Wolverine to soothe him:

1) Beer. (LOTS of beer)

2) Cigars. Any brand will do, but at least make sure they're of decent quality.

3) Food. Preferably cooked not raw.

4) Sex.

5) Talk to him once a in a while.

Of course, I put a lot of emphasis on one through three. That will usually keep him sated for a good long while. Of course, the key is to introduce number four into all this. Early if you can, but not the first. A wolverine has to know you'll take care of him. Not only do you give him what he needs to survive, but if he can deprive pleasure from you as well, then all the better.

Five is a bit more complicated. Probably the hardest to do considering Logan doesn't talk much to begin with. When he does, though, you have to listen carefully. Be honest with him, tell him the truth. Trust Remy when he says this, he can tell when you're lying.

Like right now. I have something he wants. His lighter so he can smoke a cigar. Logan will usually come out here to the lake in order to clear his head. A couple of times he's ventured out into the woods around the mansion to live rough. I never follow him out then. I leave him alone knowing he needs the space.

"Don't be cute with me. I'm irritated as hell and tired. Give me the lighter before I take it from you." Logan says his tone slightly softer. By now anyone else they would be sporting a few bruises. Since it's me I get a bit more patience. Logan is willing to give me the benefit of the doubt. A bit more warning before he really loses it. Instead I take out the lighter taking a couple of steps back until I'm at the end of the wharf.

"Try to, cher, and Remy will drop it. And last he heard you don't swim to well." I say dangling the lighter out over the water. Logan frowns at this taking few steps forward. I take several more back and pretend to drop it. Logan bristles at the teasing and for a moment it looks as if he's about to rush me. Then seeing I still have it, he lets out a snarl.

"Cajun, I swear to hell you drop it-"

"You swear what, _mon glutton_? To punish Remy for his insolence? Come on now, you're the stronger man here. Surely you're not scared of playing a little game to even the odds a bit." I say to draw him in closer. Logan lets out an irritated sigh as he glowers at me. He's in no mood to play with me. Shame, I had something nice planned for him.

"Listen, Gumbo, how many times do I have to tell you to stop stealing my shit? You have at least fifteen lighters or more to choose from. Why do you always take mine?"

"The ones you bought for Remy, cher? He doesn't like any of them. This one is his favorite. It works better than the others." I say. Which isn't actually true. Logan has bought me several zippo lighters better than his. They're lined up on the bookshelf side by side for me to use. All ranging from the cheap plasitc bin in a three pack to the twenty dollar zippos with designs on them. It's my own little collection.

"Yeah, well, that's _mine_ Rims. Only decent one I've got. You throw it in the lake neither of us is gonna get to use it. Last chance. Give it back or else." Logan threatens. His fists are clenched ready to punch something. Or someone in particular.

I sigh. He's called my bluff. Instead of handing it back I pocket the lighter and drop my cigarette on the wharf. Grind it out under the toe of my boot. Logan frowns as I continue to stand there refusing to hand it back to him. Yes, I know, it's childish for two full grown men to be arguing over a lighter. But this has been a feud that has been going on for quite a long time. Ever since we first started…dating? I don't know if that's the correct word since we were both living in the same house when we decided to make our relationship a romantic one. So to speak. Quite literally it seemed like we both woke up one day and decided to be together.

"You're really hell bent on getting on my nerves today, aren't you? First the lighter, than my shirts…is there _anything_ of mine you haven't taken yet? Maybe I should start doing the same to you. Take your shit until you give me back mine."

"Remy would steal everying but one thing back, cher. Besides, Remy really doesn't have anything you want anyway." I tell him. Logan rolls his eyes at me. It's hard to tell when the man means to act on his threats. Usually he does, but with me it's harder for him.

What makes it harder is we're both men. Logan is old fashioned to say the least. He's a gentlemen, of sorts, to women. He has a soft spot for them and always has. With other men he's all punches, bristles, drinking, and barfights. He's not bothered with punching Scott in the stomach if he gets angry.

One time before I had made my intentions known to him I had been walking down the hallway. Logan was on the other side walking in the opposite direction. For some reason or other (I'm assuming he was pissed off) he suddenly shoved him to the side and kept on walking. After that whenever I saw Logan coming down the hall I would walk in a different direction no matter where I was going. I didn't want to suffer another bruise on my side again for simply being in his personal space.

"What do I have that you don't?" Logan demands of me. I sigh looking him directly in the eye as I say it. How could this man be so dense?

"Never mind, cher. Here you go." I hand him back his lighter without argument. Even Logan seems surprised I've relinquished it so easily.

I glide past him, brushing my hand over his shoulder. A silent invitation to either follow me or stay out there by himself. After a minute he comes after me a low growl of pleasure echoing in his throat as he wraps his arms around my waist. Burying his head in my neck as he bites down on my skin. I gasp because it's such a surprise, but yet I saw it coming. Knew it was going to happen long before he did it.

Even as he leads me away from the lake to the woods I wonder. I wonder how I never saw it before between us. How of all people did I choose him? Such a strange question even as we both shed our clothes and he pulls me down with him onto a bed of leaves.

Logan is the king of my heart. Here, he holds all the cards. I have none. And quite frankly, I'm hoping I have an ace up my sleeve if a time ever comes for me to play my hand.


	3. Carnival with a Cajun

**Carnival With a Cajun**

I love Rims, I'll admit that. He brings out the best (and worst) in me most of the time. Had anyone ever told me I would hook up with another man, especially him, heads would have been rollin. Truth is, though, Rims ain't all sweet. People say I'm a "bully" to him which ain't true. Damn Cajun bullies me if anything. He's just sly about it and does it with a self-satisfied grin on his face because he _knows_ he'll get away with it and he knows I know I'm letting him get away with it.

Like I said. Damn. Cajun.

We were still in Tokyo. There were a few things I had to take care of while I was there. At the moment Rims was laying on the bed on his stomach watching TV. I know for a fact the man couldn't understand Japanese. Yet he stared blankly at the screen looking as if he were about to drift off. It had taken a lot of convincing on my part to get him to even let me out of his sight for more than ten minutes. He still thought I meant to leave him ever after I had bared my soul to him. Can't say I blame him. I'm worried I'll try to run to.

"Rims, I'm going out." I said to him. I was hoping he would be too tired to care. His eyelids were heavy from staying up late last night. We had gone out drinking together the past couple of nights, me getting into bar fights, and him standing in a corner tossing people my way. A few people had taken a swing at him and I was proud to see my Cajun knock them flat before I knocked them out.

At the sound of my voice his red on black eyes snapped wide awake. Immediately focusing on me with an accusing glare I had come to know all to well. I sighed as he began to get off the bed raising my hands to calm him. Honestly, maybe I should have left a note instead after he fell asleep rather than telling him.

"Remy is coming with you, cher. Just give him a minute." He was already looking around for a clean shirt and his trench coat.

"Just stay here. I'll be back in a few hours. I have to go meet someone." I said trying to be patient with him. To say honestly I've never been patient to begin with. Even with those I love I can become frustrated. People say I'm hard on the Cajun, but that's only because I know him. I expect more out of him than others because he knows he can do better.

"You cheatin on Remy already, cher? He's hurt." Rims said putting a hand over his heart. I frowned wanting to snap back at him. He was just jokin, I know, but the Cajun had hit close to home. I had broken his heart once already. Yet despite that he had come to seek me out. Why I'll never know. All I can do is hope he sees somethin good in me I'm to blind to notice myself.

"Don't be an idiot. Look, it's personal, alright? Just stay here. I'll call you every ten freakin minutes if you want me to. Just promise me you'll actually _stay here_ until I come back. Can you do that?" I asked him already becoming frustrated. Rims studied me looking for signs I was lying. I'm pretty good at lying to despite being with a professional thief. I knew Rims was tired, he wanted to go to sleep. Finally, much to my surprise Remy picked up his phone and checked the screen. I assumed he was checking to the battery as he shot me another glare.

"Text me every half hour about where you are. Call if you plan on going somewhere else. Understand, _mon glutton_? If not Remy will be pissed. He'll hunt you down and next time you won't wake up with me sleeping beside you." Rims threatened as he plugged his phone in on the nightstand.

To prove I meant to do what he said I took out my own phone and tapped out a text.

_Leaving now. Going to go play escort to a young lady._

Remy read the text on the phone and I heard him snort when he read what I had wrote. He gave me a curious look shaking his head as he came over and kissed me on the lips. A light one, not hot and heavy like the way I do them.

"Have fun, cher. Call Remy if you need him."

After that I left the hotel headed downtown to pick up my girl. My foster daughter Amiko, actually, the only woman in my life. Between her and the Cajun they're all the family I've got in this world. I never told Rims about Amiko. It's not that I didn't trust him, it was just Amiko I was worried about. I didn't know how the Cajun would take to her or whether Amiko would like him or not. She's a good girl all around. Smart. Like she reads textbooks and understand the subject afterward smart. I'm damn proud of her. I don't tell her that enough. I should.

It takes me half an hour to reach the apartment building. Outside waiting at the curb with Yukio is Amiko a small bag slung over her shoulder. She smiles when she sees me. It's been a couple of months since last we saw each other. Yukio nods in greeting to me but other than that says nothing. She would never tell Amiko about Remy. That's my business and she knows it.

"Logan, you're late! You were supposed to be here half an hour ago!" Amiko chides me like I'm a child. I just grin even as she runs over to give me a hug and kiss on the cheek before getting on the back of my bike. Yukio just shakes her head in disbelief. She can't think of any reason why someone would like me other than what they could get for me.

"When are you two planning to come back? Should I wait up or go out?" Yukio asks me. I just shrug my shoulders even as I rev the engine of my bike ready to leave.

"I'll have her home a little after dark. Try not to worry to much."

"Don't get her into trouble, Logan-san."

"You know I will."

I take off from the curb before Yukio can say anymore. She knows I'll do anything I can to protect Amiko. As I blast down the road I have to raise my voice above the wind for her to hear me.

"Where to first? Bar? Carnival? Mall?" Behind me Amiko laughs squeezing me with all her strength, which isn't much for a thirteen year old girl, as she considers my question.

"And what if I said bar? What would you do then?" Amiko challenges me. I smirk thinking of the trouble Rims and I had gotten into last night.

"I'd say which one and can I get into a fight?"

"I don't know any and no, you can't get into a fight. Why not the art museum? Can we go there? It's not far from here." Amiko says. I roll my eyes because we had gone there last time. Art has never been one of my strong points and never will be.

"Come on, again? Why not that new carnival in town?"

"Logan!"

"Alright, alright, art museum it is. You're no fun anymore."

"And I'm the child?"

We continued our debate about who was mentally older. I tried to pretend I had no idea where the museum was, but of course that didn't work. By then it had been decided by Miss Britches she was mentally superior to me on an intellectual level. I feigned being hurt which she ignored as I paid for two tickets for us to go inside.

What followed next was Amiko walking around with a pamphlet giving me a class in Art 101. Apparently I'm not cultured enough despite having traveled pretty much around the world and then some. I had to remind myself to send the Cajun a text every half hour like I promised. He didn't answer so I assumed he had fallen asleep. I had been hoping he would reply so at the very least I could break the monotony of wandering around staring at pictures I really had no clue had to do with what. Deeper meanings had never been my thing.

"Who are you texting?" Amiko asked me after an hour and a half. I had begun checking my phone every ten minutes now wondering if I had missed a text from the Cajun. Rims still had not answered and I was considering the risk of actually calling him.

"Someone important." I answered slipping my phone back into my pocket. Amiko's brown eyes widened as a sly smile appeared on her face. Kid can read me to well. Then again I usually don't have a lot to hide from her to begin with.

"Is she pretty?" Amiko asked with a slight hush. As if she's asking if I saw the Loch Ness monster itself and took a picture. I frowned thinking of Rims.

"You don't need to know." I said instead. This only earned me a full blown out grin for my efforts as she tugged at my sleeve excitedly. As if she didn't already have my full attention.

"Oh, she is, isn't she? Who is she, Logan? Can I meet her?" Amiko began to demand. I sighed staring down at her beaming face. Honestly, I will never understand what is it with women and romance. It's sweet, sure, but do they really have to know every intimate detail of a love life?

"It's not a woman, Amiko. Told you, someone important. Think of them as my probation officer." I explained. At this Amiko's face fell but picked up again as she now narrowed her eyes at me. If she had been wagging her finger at me telling me I had been bad it would have been the perfect scene. Me the properly scolded full grown man and her the clearly smarter young lady who knew better.

"Did you get into trouble?"

"Yeah, I did actually. He wasn't too happy about it and came after me."

"Is he taking advantage of you?"

"What do you take me for?! NO! Gah, Amiko, can we leave now? Don't you want to go to the carnival?" I was practically begging at this point. Drag me into any sort of art museum and start lecturing me I'll tell you whatever the hell you want. Just get me out of there and put a beer in my hand just as long as I never have to return.

"He is, isn't he?"

"If I say yes can we leave?"

"Maybe."

"Then yes. He's a pain in the ass."

"He sounds mean."

"He's not. Just worried about me when he shouldn't be. Like you are." I tell her.

This seems to satisfy Amiko. She says we can leave after another twenty minutes. The last picture we see is about some king or another who lost two years. Then had his concubines killed in front of him one by one. I asked her what a concubine was and she just gave a huff before grabbing the sleeve of my jacket and led me back outside.

We went straight to the carnival. First we went through a haunted house and then took another scary ride. Amiko went on about how realistic the werewolf and I just scoffed at it. That werewolf did not know how to fight. Why just take a slash at a guy when he has a gun pointed at your head? Grab the gun first, toss it aside, and then slash. Simple.

It was when we hit the games things started to get hairy for us. We were at one booth where you have to throw a ball to knock down the bottles. Knock down the bottles and you get a prize. I pitched the ball fast to knock all those suckers down. Then the bastard who ran the booth refused to give me the bear Amiko wanted. Accusing me of being a mutant. I wanted to bash his face in and meant to argue the point but Amiko insisted she didn't want it.

So instead I got her a soda and we went on the Ferris Wheel. Of course I got another lecture from her. At the moment though I had sent the Cajun another text. This time he had replied which helped to lighten my sour mood.

_When are you coming back?_ My fingers moved slowly over the keypad. My phone was one of those types that had a touch screen but you could slide an entire miniature keyboard out. That helped a bit but I still had to squint to see the keys. Why are they so fuckin small?

_In a few more hours. Still playing escort. _

_Okay, mon glutton. Remy is going to get something to eat. You want anything?_

_You mean other than you?_

_Psh, don't tease me. I'll pick up something for you._

_Thanks. Anything is fine just no spicy food._

Amiko saw me smiling and tried to peek at my phone. Before she could see who I was texting I hastily put it back in my pocket. I can see the wheels in her head turning now. Trying to find out what I was playing at by not telling her. What I had to hide from her. She knew something bigger was up but I wasn't about to make it any easier for her.

"Lemme get you that teddy bear." I tell her once we get off the Ferris Wheel. Amiko frowns protesting she no longer wants it, but I insist. She had told me she wanted one. Despite being thirteen there was still that bit of little girl in her who wanted to tot around a ridiculously large stuffed animal at the carnival.

I stepped up to a booth, a new one this time, where the goal was to throw a knife at the bulls eye. Simple. I figured even I could not be called a cheat, mutant, freak, etc. for hitting a bulls eye dead center from behind the counter.

I give the man a dollar. He gives me a knife.

I throw the knife. I miss by a long shot.

Another dollar. Another knife.

Miss. Again.

Try one more time still nothing. By now the people behind are starting to make comments. I don't know what it is with me, but they really get under my skin today.

"Look, it's the werewolf man from earlier." I hear a woman saw. Almost in shock as if I had been a wild animal set loose.

"No, more like a badger." Her husband answers chuckling behind his sleeve. Acting like I can't hear them. Can't see them. As if I don't know they're there and how easy it would be to turn around. Show them my claws and let them know who they're calling a werewolf. How wrong they are to even dare-

"Mind if I try?" The voice throws me off. For a moment my mind is completely thrown for a loop because he wasn't supposed to be there. With all the smells of the carnival lingering in the air and the people I couldn't pick up his scent. Yet there he is sunglasses on as he weaves through the crowd coming towards me.

"What the hell do you want?" I can't help but ask him this. I'm annoyed as it is. I didn't feel like dealing with my Cajun at the moment. Of course Rims only offers me a smile as he comes up to me. Reaching out to gently touch my hand, running his fingers lightly over my wrist before wrapping around the knife. He doesn't even have to ask me to let go before I do. A rare instance where I submit to his will. The beast inside me has been soothed by his presence. I can practically hear it purring inside me as Rims turns his head to glance at my foster daughter.

"Just wanted to drop in. Say hi. Had a sudden craving for cotton candy." Rims says. He's lying through his teeth I know. He wanted to make sure I wasn't trying to run off somewhere. Amiko is staring at him like he's an alien from another planet.

"Are you his probation officer?" Amiko asks. I know she doesn't mean to, but she said it a bit to loud. Around me the crowd begins to whisper and chuckle at the beast's tamer having arrived. I feel the anger beginning to come back even as Remy gazes at me lowering his sunglasses to gave me the full brunt of his gaze. He winks one of his red on black eyes at me before pushing the sunglasses back up.

"Not really, Cherie. If Logan just learned to behave himself I wouldn't have to come after him." Remy says like it's nothing. Amiko frowns crossing her arms and tapping her foot as if she's a teacher dealing with an unruly school boy.

"Logan said you take advantage of him." Amiko throws at him. Rims just grins and actually laughs at this as he shakes his head. Shooting another look my way no doubt wondering what I had been up to.

"Trust me, Cherie, it is nothing like that. He _thinks_ I do, but I don't. I just drive him crazy is all." Remy answers. Amiko nods her head as if approving of his answer. I have to admit I'm starting to wonder when she's going to try to scold him like she does me.

"Pardon me, Cherie, but I believe I've never had the pleasure of meeting you." Rims says bending down so he can take her hand. Amiko is surprised as my Cajun bows over her hand kissing the top of her knuckles before straightening up to grin down at her astonished expression.

"My name is Remy, cherie. He believes you must be the young lady Logan said he would be escorting today?" Amiko nods blushing at having been treated like a high lady. I can't stand the way how easily Rims is able to charm just about any woman he meets. A smile, a few smooth words, and they're all over him I swear. He claims it's the accent but I know better.

"Amiko, nice to meet you." Amiko says doing a little curtsy. I frown because she never does anything like that with me. Then again I'm not smooth talking Cajun with dashing good looks and a charming smile. Rims glances at the knife in his hand then at the targets.

"Which one you want, Lady Amiko? The dog?" Rims says pointing to a stuffed dog. Amiko hesitates looking to me for permission to let the Cajun win her a toy. I shrug my shoulders. It's her choice.

"No I want the…the bear." Amiko says pointing to the huge pink teddy bear that nearly as big as she is. Remy nods as he turns to focus on the targets. The man behind the booth watches from the side probably thinking the Cajun is another sucker like me.

Remy pulls back his arm. I can tell he's focusing the knife at the edge of his fingertips. He's taking aim as his body makes slight adjustments without him being conscious of it.

_Thwack!_

"Hey, you cheated!" The booth owner says to Rims. I'm about to burst in at this point but Remy only raises an eyebrow beating me to the point.

"How? Because I took out the magnet you put in the handle?" Rims says calmly. This time I stop too because I'm confused. Then right before the whole crowd the Cajun takes out small, thick magnet that looks as if it could fit into the hilt of the knife. He places it on the counter once again gazing at the man.

"Remy knows these things are rigged, cher, but really? You're the one cheatin, not me." Rims says. The booth owner starts to stutter but I can smell it on him. He's been caught and he knows it. Behind us the crowd has begun to stir angry at no doubt having been cheated out of their money.

"You probably have another magnet embedded behind the target, don't you? So no one can win the big prize. The same pulse facing the blade of the knife because that's the only way to win. You don't get a prize for the hilt going in first." Rims has a self-satisfied grin on his face. I sometimes forget he's a thief. So it figures he'd be able to spot a second rate one whose trying to scam kids at a carnival.

The booth owner just rips down the teddy bear and shoves it into my Cajun's arms. I'm almost to the point where I want to pound this bastard's face in for his disrespect but Rims stops me. He slips his arm around mine and leads me away. I follow only because I have no choice. When I see how happy Amiko is to have her overstuffed new friend, and how she's struggling to carry it, I can't help but grunt in amusement.

"How the hell are you going to get that home? I don't think he can fit on the back of the bike." Amiko sticks her tongue out at me at me ruining her fun with my logic. Of course we could just strap it to the back of the bike. I'll look like an idiot, but for her I wouldn't mind hauling around a pink teddy bear.

"So where's your cotton candy?" I ask Rims since now Amiko is sufficiently happy. Remy raises an eyebrow at the question as he begins to look for a vendor.

"You mean you're not going to buy Remy any? He has to get it for himself?" I snort in response. I didn't want to say I was actually running low on cash. Usually money is never a problem with me but with Amiko I always seem to run out.

We stop at a vendor where he buys cotton candy for Amiko and himself. Exchanging the cotton candy for the teddy bear so she doesn't have haul it around. We keep walking until we hit the beach where, thankfully, there's a bench to sit down on. Rims puts down the bear with a sigh of relief. Amiko sits down next to her new friend still giving the Cajun a puzzled look. I know sooner or later she's going to start putting two and two together.

"Amiko, you want a hot dog or something?" I ask her. She says yes and I wave the Cajun over to follow me. He shrugs abandoning his post as he follows after me. Once were out of earshot I finally have the chance to talk to him.

"You promised me you'd stay at the hotel." I snap at him. Remy takes off his sunglasses his red on black eyes narrowed at me. Oh crap, he's actually pissed at me. That's never a good sign.

"And he did stay at the hotel, did he not? _Mon glutton_, Remy was worried about you. He didn't mean to show himself, he was just going to trail you until he knew you were coming back. When he saw how those people were treating you though…" Rims waves his hands at the general crowd milling around us.

"He knew you weren't going to let them off easy. So he stepped in. If you want me to leave, to _really_ leave and wait for you I will. Understand I'm still scared, cher."

I don't know what to say to that. There's an undertone of anger to what my Cajun is telling me. Can't say I blame him. I have a bad reputation of disappearing into thin air when I want to. The fact that the Cajun was even able to find me just about has me wondering whether I've lost my touch.

"Stay here or go back, I ain't stopping you Rims. Just be glad you're a swamp rat I think is occasionally useful." I snap in response. This has him smiling at me again as he shrugs his shoulders sliding his glasses back on so no one can see the true color of his eyes.

"When all is said and done, cher, Remy is your swamp rat."

To true if I ever heard anything different. I get Amiko a hot dog and Rims buys nachos. He takes one bite of the chips then just hands me the whole basket. I try not to laugh because I forgot he doesn't like fast food. Not even a diner where I usually like to eat. He'd rather drop a hundred bucks, at least, to go to a nice restaurant rather than sit through a meal with me at one of those places. Either that or go to the grocery store, pick up ingredients whose names I can't pronounce, and cook for himself.

"Who is the young lady to you anyway? She your daughter?" Rims asks me. I can see the bigger question in his eyes. Whether Amiko is part of a past life before I met him. For a guy who used to sleep around a lot sometimes I don't wonder if there isn't a bunch of little Cajuns with red on black eyes running around the world somewhere I don't know about.

"Almost. Foster daughter, actually. Before her mom died she made me promise to look after Amiko. I can't always be there for her so I have a friend watch her while I'm gone. Try to come her from time to time to spend time with her."

"Yukio looks after her?"

"How do you know Yukio?"

"She caught me following you and we stopped to chat."

I swear my blood ran cold when he told me this. Though there is no accusing glare from the Cajun however. I wonder what they talked about.

"What'd you two talk about?" Yeah, real subtle Logan. The Cajun never saw that comin.

"She asked Remy why he's with someone like you."

"You tell her?"

"Of course! Remy told her it was because he thought you were cute."

I scowl at the Cajun who just shrugs as if it's nothing. Now I knew I saw that coming a mile away. What about me strikes him as cute I'll never know. At best I'll admit to myself women sometimes like the rough and tumble type. I'm not ugly. Handsome maybe depending on what you're standards are. But cute? Please. You have to be drunk as hell to think that about me.

"You're kiddin me."

"Nope. Dat is what Remy said and he meant it. She just looked at me funny and then told me to keep an eye on Amiko."

"Huh."

"And yes, _mon glutton_, Yukio mentioned you two have slept together multiple times. She then asked Remy whether he'd be willing to consider a threesome later."

I'm not a man whore, and Yukio certainly isn't either. But people like us unable to settle down anywhere we get our pleasures where we can. If it's with each other the more the better. We even expect to lose that other person somewhere along the line. It's a friendship of sorts built around death and destruction. I've come to terms with the fact I may never settle down with a girl. But to say the least I never expected to hook up with the Cajun of all people. So who knows, maybe there is hope after all. At the very least Remy fits in with what we both do. Saving the world and other crap.

"You didn't say yes, did you?" I asked him suspiciously. Remy frowned glaring at me over the top of his glasses as we headed back to Amiko. I don't think I was makin the Cajun to happy at the moment.

"_Non_, dat is not Remy's style. Why, did you wish I had?" There was no accusation in his question. Simple curiosity as to whether I wanted my occasional lay and my partner in bed at the same time. When I didn't answer as the image came into my head Rims began to smirk which made me scowl at him.

"It's alright, _mon glutton_. If you're curious Remy is willing to experiment." Little turd, my neck had begun to turn red. Rims is the only person who can get me to blush. Didn't know there was still stuff even I could be shy about. In a way it's nice to know I'm capable of that. Makes me feel a bit more human.

"Here, dunno what you wanted so I got everything on it." I hand Amiko her hotdog which she inhales. The sun is sinkin below the ocean now. Pretty soon it'll be dark. I didn't know time had passed so quickly. Yukio knows I'll have Amiko back soon one way or another. If not she'll come find me herself.

"Hungry, Cherie?" Remy teases her. Amiko sighs as if it's the greatest hardship in the world to be as hungry as she is.

"Yes. I could eat a whole horse right about now. We didn't stop for lunch." Amiko answers. I wince, because I knew I had forgotten something. At the mention of food I noticed I was starving myself. Pretending to check my phone I pulled my wallet out, turning to the side so Amiko couldn't see what I was doing. I checked to see how much cash I had left. Nothing but a couple of ones and a five. Playing at the booth and the hotdog had almost made me broke.

"Where do you want to eat, Cherie? Anything is fine but sushi. Remy is not paying to eat raw fish he could have made Logan catch for free." I shoot the Cajun a glare who just smirks at me in response. It's not me catching fish I'm mad at. It's the fact Rims thinks I have all this cash on hand. Amiko glances at me, but she thinks it's because of the tease.

"I saw a noodle restaurant down the street from here. They serve good food. And no sushi." Amiko offers. I try not to wince since I knew the place she was talking about. Yeah, they served good food. But they also overpriced everything from the drinks to the bowls you ate out of.

"Alright. You want Remy to take the bear on his bike? He doesn't think it will fit with you and Logan."

After it was decided who rode with who I found myself driving Amiko to the restaurant against my better judgment. How the hell was I going to pay for three people? I didn't exactly get paid for being an X-Man. Whenever I needed cash I usually just took what I need from the main bank account Professor Xavier kept for us. I only withdrew what I needed though to fix my bike, the suit, and maybe the occasional cigar if I had any leftover.

I parked my bike and got off trying to stifle the chuckle when I saw Rims pull up with the ridiculous stuffed bear strapped to the back of his bike. He just shook his head as we entered the noodle restaurant. We were early for dinner so we got a table right away. A booth that gave me a good view of the front door and exits. Experience has taught me to always be on the lookout for trouble. It usually came when you were least expecting it.

"Can I get you any drinks?" A waitress asked us before we'd even had a chance to look at our menus. Amiko ordered a coke and so did Rims. When I tried to pass Remy let out an exaggerated sigh out loud as if I was being difficult.

"Bring Logan a beer, please. He's had a long day and needs to relax." Rims told her. The woman smiled and nodded to him before hurrying off before I could protest. I frowned turning to the Cajun since he had chosen to sit next to me in the booth.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I snapped at him. Amiko watched us over the top of her menu, but I didn't care at the moment.

"What? You don't want a drink?" Remy asked me. I paused not wanting Amiko to hear me. She would insist we leave and I didn't want to do that. I had promised she could have anything she wanted today. If that meant me having to wash dishes in the back room for the next three months then I would be fine with that.

I grabbed his arm pulling him closer so I could whisper in his ear. His scent filled my nostrils almost making my head spin. Tobacco and cinnamon. I could never understand how his scent acted like an aphrodisiac to my senses. I shuddered forcing myself to concentrate as I whispered into his ear.

"I hardly have any money left. That's why I didn't want anything." I growl out. Remy turns his head to look me in the eyes. I can see his eyes through the sunglasses staring at me.

"I'm the one treating tonight, cher. Remy _did_ intrude on your time with your daughter. So the least he can do is pay for dinner." As if to prove his point Rims pulled out his wallet underneath the table and unfolded it. Opening it up enough so I could see.

It was packed with several hundred dollars and more twenties then I could count. I could see maybe two tens and five in there somewhere. I wasn't sure what to say. I knew the Cajun carried cash on him at all times since he traveled everywhere to. He still worked as a professional thief but I never asked him about his jobs.

He took out a handful of the bills and slid them into my hand before I could say anything. Now look, I tried my damned hardest to give the Cajun back that cash. I ask him for a lot, the occasional favor to if I need something, but that money is his own hard earned cash. Heck, I was about to shove it down his pants if I had to. But the little turd actually slid out of the booth seat as soon as he had given me the money. Saying he had to use the bathroom really fast and walking off.

I couldn't leave Amiko alone so I ended up sitting there with a huge wad of cash in my hand. Since Amiko was busy looking at the menu I counted out the money curious to see how much the Cajun had given me. Altogether it was nearly five hundred dollars. I slid the cash into my own wallet and pocketed it. A sense of relief coming over me. He wasn't trying to undermine me. He understood the image I wanted to keep in Amiko's eyes.

"Logan?" Amiko says. I glanced at her pulled out of my reverie.

"Yeah. You ready to order?" I ask. Amiko shakes her head no as she folds her menu setting it down delicately on the table. She'll be beautiful one day I know it. Pretty soon I'm going to have to start following her around with a club to make sure the boys stay off her.

"I just want to know who that man is." Amiko says waving in the direction Remy had disappeared off to. I hesitate not sure how to explain it to her. She knows I don't bring people around her I wouldn't trust with my life.

"He told you himself. His name is Remy."

"I know what his name is. I just don't know _who _he is. He seems to like you. A _lot_." Amiko says. She looks as me as if I'm stupid. I sigh still not sure how to tell her I'm not gay even though I'm with the Cajun. I just…well what the hell am I then? Other than an idiot who apparently can't explain his sexual preferences to his foster daughter. Actually, I don't want to discuss anything sexual with her at all.

"Listen, Amiko, Rims and I we…I've known the guy for a while. Rims is…he's ah…special." I say. Amiko's eyes widen when I say this as she nods her head in understanding.

"Oh, so he's gay?" Amiko asks me. And wouldn't you know it, she says it just as the Cajun himself comes back.

Remy actually stops and looks down at her. The look of shock on his face is hilarious. It takes Amiko a minute to figure out why I'm cracking up laughing like an idiot until she turns around and sees who it is. Her eyes widen comically as she hastily starts trying to apologize to him. The Cajun sighs heavily and waves her off going back to sit down beside me. Poor Cajun, sometimes he never gets a break.

"Not quite, Cherie. Logan, are you causing trouble for Remy?" I'm still trying not to laugh so hard. His glaring at me just sends me into guffaws until I'm out of breath. Eventually I manage to start breathing normally again wiping a tear from the corner of my eye. I can't remember the last time I'd laughed like that. Certainly not before the Cajun came around.

"Not on purpose, Rims. Amiko, that's not what I meant when I said 'special'. What I meant was Rims is special to _me_. He's my ah…" Here I glanced at Rims for help. He returned my puzzled expression letting me decide who he was to me. Amiko now looked shocked as she stared at me wide-eyed. I don't think she ever pictured me the type to be with another man. Hell, neither did I.

"We're partners, pure and simple." Rims chimed in. I let him take the lead since I really didn't know how to explain it to her. So far she seemed to genuinely like my Cajun. Of course I didn't expect them to suddenly be friendly with each other. But the fact that Rims had saved me from losing it at the carnival and won her a teddy bear seemed a pretty damn good first impression.

"Partners as in you're his boyfriend?" Amiko asked him. Remy snorted shaking his head offended at being called 'boyfriend'. I'd stopped calling him "kid" a long time ago too. That was one of the things with Rims. He had told me himself he hated being called that. He'd seen to much shit in his life to be called "boy" or "kid". So I gave him the respect he was due and stopped. One of the reasons I started calling him Rims after a while. Remy, no matter how you said it, just sounded too….kiddish for my taste.

"Non, Amiko, Logan and Remy are way past that part. Let him say it this way. Wherever Logan goes Remy goes. The way things are now, he can't see himself with anyone else."

I had not been expecting to hear that from him. We ate and the two talked a bit more. The man I loved and the daughter I protected with everything I had. Whose future I feared for because I didn't think I could be worthy of her expectations. By the time we were done eating Amiko seemed to be warming up to Remy right away. I have to admit, I was a bit jealous of sharing her with the Cajun. Rims, to my surprise, did act in a fatherly manner towards her. He made her laugh so easily I wondered why I could never do that. I paid for the meal with the money the Cajun had given me before we headed outside.

Amiko had begun to speak French to Remy who entertained her. When she asked him what it was like in Paris Rims told her he was actually from New Orleans. She seemed disappointed by this until Remy sighed, and told her he'd been to France before. Even after I drove her back to the apartments with Rims following behind me and we were standing at the curb out front they were still talking.

"Are you going to come with Logan next time?" Amiko asked Rims. I had spotted Yukio walking up the street to meet us her eyes fixated on my Cajun. I frowned wondering what I would do if she said anything about him. Even though she and I had never had anything official Yukio still got angry if I hooked up with someone else. Guess because I'm the only guy who can keep up with her sexual appetites.

"Non, Cherie, that is up to Logan." I glanced at the Cajun wondering what to say. I hadn't expected him to follow me, but he appeared to like Amiko. Maybe…

"He'll be here, Amiko." I said before she could ask me when I would see her next. Even Rims looked surprised at that.

"You know how it is, darlin'. But I'll definitely bring the Cajun back so we can all go hang out again. You like the sound of that?" I asked her. Have to say it was worth it to see that huge grin on her face. Rims had taken the teddy bear off his motorcycle and set down on a nearby bench as we waited.

"Okay! I'll miss you, Logan. You have to come back soon. Promise?" She said. I knelt down so I could give Amiko a proper hug. I felt like a sap almost crying as I squeezed her as she wrapped her small arms around my neck. Times like this I wished I was normal. I wasn't the Wolverine anymore and I could just spend my days going to a boring job, and then come home to focus purely on making her happy.

Amiko kissed me on the cheek commenting I needed to shave. Then she turned to Rims and gave him a hug. The Cajun seemed shocked more than anything else since she only reached his stomach. Still, Rims knelt and hugged her back. Amiko gave him a kiss on the cheek and then started blushing like crazy afterward. I might have to watch her more closely now. I hope she doesn't start having a crush on Rims. That could create a lot of problems down the road.

Yukio saunters up to us and is greeted by Amiko warmly. How a woman like Yukio can act so kindly I can never understand. It's as if Yukio is Amiko's cooler older sister. That's the relationship they have. Hardly the motherly type, but I know Yukio would kill anyone who came near my foster daughter. Amiko heads inside hauling her huge prize after her calling good-bye to us. As soon as she's out of earshot Yukio turns her smoldering gaze on me alone.

"So, are you up for a raid tonight, Logan-san? There's a group of rogue ninjas at a senator's house. Want to join me?" Her voice is a seductive purr to my years. As she shifts I can see a clear outline of her long, divine legs when she walks. Then I glance at the Cajun and see he's eyes are smoldering too. Not with desire though.

My Cajun is pissed as hell. I never expected he could ever be remotely jealous of me. To tell the truth I don't know when he and I became monogamous with each other. Of course, call me old fashioned but as soon as we started I stopped the occasional tumble. I can't speak for Rims, but I never smelled anyone else on him after we slept together. Either that or he was worried my animal side would come out and "claim" him. Had that happen a few times.

"Yukio, you already know my answer." I say. I hope she catches the hint. I can feel the heat coming off of Rims from where I'm at. He's not happy she's flirting with me. Especially since she knows he's there and completely ignoring him in favor of me.

"Logan, should Remy just head back to the hotel? He doesn't want to keep you and your lady friend." I can hear the disgust in his voice. As he turns to leave I reach out and grab his arm to prevent him from going back at to his bike. Rims scowls yanking on his arm but I tighten my grip. He stands there trying to glare me down but I don't give ground this time.

"Mind if I join you?" I ask him. His expression slowly goes from one of anger to one of smug amusement as he glances at Yukio again. Of course she's frowning as she watches us. She's a hot babe, but I guess any woman would be a bit pissed if a frequent one night stand chose a man over her. It's no insult to the lady, if I were single I would have been rolling with her in the sheets by now. Heck, I doubt we would have even made it to the senator's house.

"See you later, Yukio." I say to her. Yukio just shakes her head as Rims and I leave together to head back to the hotel. One of these days I have to introduce him to my other allies. Let them know the Wolverine has a mate now.

And he ain't goin' nowhere.


	4. A New Beginning, An Alternate Ending

**A New Beginning, An Alternate Ending**

It's hard for me to remember most of the shit that has happened in my life. I know I'm a lot older than I appear. A couple of times I could never recall how I managed to get metal claws. Then for a time I even forgot I had claws. My life is pretty fucked up, I ain't gonna lie. I've been through and put up with more shit than anyone else I know. Anyone who got a problem with that can kiss my ass.

Except for a certain Cajun.

He won't put up with my shit. Never has, and never will. He will only do as he wishes and I'm damned if I think I can get him to do anything. Rims has told me straight to my face to stop acting like an idiot and just to get on with it. He pisses the hell outta me yet I can't really bring myself to say no to him. People think I'm mean? They haven't seen the Cajun when he gets pissed. Healing factor and adamantium claws against a ragin Cajun? Hell no, I'm heading for cover.

I can, however, recall how the Cajun and I became acquainted with each other. We were saving innocents, beating down a few baddies. Back when I was still in the X-Men. Then all of a sudden our backup, mainly Storm, gets knocked down. Before I can go in to save her this crazy idiot swinging a freakin Bo staff comes flying out of nowhere and beats the crap out of the henchmen. Turns on his heel to take down a few more, tosses a few cards that explodes, and this entire time I'm just standing there staring at him. I really didn't know whether I should step in and do something or just sneak away.

Now, hey, I ain't scared of a few bombs. But an entrance like that I'll be damned if I go flying at some guy who apparently has explosives as his mutant powers. When he spun again swinging his Bo staff our eyes locked for the first time. What struck me first were his red on black eyes. Seeing me watching him he gave me a cocky grin and winked my way. I only growled and bared my claws but he only laughed. By this time Storm had recovered gazing in awe at the newcomer. Behind him I sensed Jean and Scott sizing this new guy up ready to take him down.

"Who are you, bub?" I snarled at him. He stops to help Storm to steady herself before answering my question. I'm struck by the tender way he looks at her. Okay, so the guy wasn't a monster. Clearly his intent wasn't to fight us but to help her.

"This is the second time I've saved you, haven't I Cherie?" His accent isn't that heavy, but I figure he's probably a Cajun. They just have that aura about them that screams New Orleans. Sides, most French guys I've met are kind of snobbish. No offense to any French people who are not so. I'll buy ya a drink if you ask nicely.

"Yes, but the last time was completely by chance." Storm says though she offers this new kid a smile. The Cajun is older than her by a few years, at the time he was only twenty-two I think. Still young and learning a lot.

"Storm, you know this man?" Jean says. Letting her guard down as she sees the two conversing. As she relaxes so does Scott who comes forward completely ignoring the fact I'm confused as hell. As well as beginning to get pissed off no one was answering my damn questions.

"Yes, this is Gambit." Storm says gazing at the Cajun.

"Remy to my friends, Cherie. We don't have to be formal all the time." The Cajun says making a sweeping bow to us. He's already pissing me off even more.

"Yeah, thanks, whatever. What do you want?" I snarl at him. Screw Scott being in charge I wanna know what this new guy's game is. And who the hell chooses a name like _Gambit_?! That's the stupidest hero name in the book! Almost as bad as picking Superman or Batman. Bet there's some idiot who thought Robin was cool hero name too. Fuckin' idiots.

"I wish to join the X-Men." Gambit says and he waves towards the henchmen he had taken out earlier.

"And there's my resume."

Didn't take to long for Professor Xavier to decide to allow Gambit to join our ranks. We needed members badly back then and, hell, if this powerhouse wanted to join who were we to say no? I suspected he wanted something else after he plainly stated he was not only a thief, but a professional thief as well. He also intended to keep going on his heists and no one thought to stop him. So one day I took it upon myself to do just that.

"You can't do whatever the hell you want. We're a team, act like it." I snapped at Gambit after he'd been with us for about a month. Time and again instead of listening to Scott he went off and did his own thing. Leaving me to clean up his mess.

"Only when you do." He scoffs. This time I feel my rage burnin' up inside me wanting to drive my fist into this cocky bastard's face.

"I do act like it, Gumbo. You're the one who seems to think this is all a game. Well you know what? It ain't. You're just another damn kid out to make a name for himself and probably got the name Gambit off the back of a cereal box like all the rest." I didn't expect the dark look to come over the Cajun's face. I tried to keep back from smiling as I waited for him to deliver a barrage of words and yell at me. Tell me how I'm wrong and have a list of excuses as to why his ten times better than me.

"Fine." That was all he said. It threw me for a loop since he said it so calmly yet I could tell there was a fire burnin' inside him. He wanted to kick my ass but he wouldn't.

"I may not have the experience you have, Logan. But I know pain. I've had my share of it to. No doubt there's more to come my way. At the very least however I'm man enough to admit I can live with who I am at the end of the day." With that said he turned on his heel and left. I was completely stumped by what he had said.

"Oh, and by the way 'Gambit' means game, cher. I picked it because life is a game, and you have to live with the cards your dealt." He called over his shoulder. Before I could think I just spoke. Ashamed I'd yelled at him yet not wanting to just out and apologize. I'd struck a nerve somewhere in the kid, I didn't want him to hate me.

"Unless you got an ace up your sleeve." I called back to him. A look of surprise came over his face before he laughed. It was carefree, innocent, and I felt the corner of my mouth twitch. Yeah, okay, he wasn't half so bad.

Time went on. Pretty soon I always expected Gambit to be with us. Whenever we were out on a mission he was favored for stealth. As per usual I acted as the team bruiser and pummeled the crap out of anyone who came to close. As I went about my usual business of trying to find out the hell I was and where the heck I had gotten my dog tags I overheard Gambit talking to Scott one day. The two were discussing me.

"Be careful around Wolverine, Remy." Scott said his voice commanding. As if he spoke to a child.

"He's not a man you want to get involved with. He's dangerous."

"Aren't we all dangerous? The only thing that separates us from other people is we can express our intentions with our powers."

"You don't get it, do you? Wolverine follows his own agenda, Gambit. He only helps us because he owes Professor X a favor, that's it. If it weren't for that he would have left a long time ago."

At this point I'm getting ready to punch the lights out of both these guys. I think it was at that point that I began to get a real picture of what Gambit was about. I began to develop a bit of respect for the guy as a person.

"That may be true, cher, but that gives you no right to judge him." Remy's voice was harsh daring Scott to contradict his comment.

"You have no idea what he's been through. There may be things he doesn't talk about because it still bothers him. How do you know?"

"Or he did something so terrible even the professor doesn't want to admit it. Don't pretend he's a saint, LeBeau, you certainly are not someone to say so."

"Remy never said he was a saint. Fact is though Logan has a right to keep his secrets. The man is honest, to an extent true, but he does care about the team."

"Why are you defending him?"

"Because I know what it's like."

By then I hear footsteps echoing down the hall. A second later Remy comes walking around the corner and freezes in his tracks staring at me with wide eyes. I think it's one of the few times I've caught him off guard. We both stand there at an impasse me glaring and him holding his breath. I slowly walk up to him and fix him with my meanest glare. Remy's mouth goes into a thin line knowing probably I mean to hit him. I don't mind people telling to my face what they think of me. I know they talk. It's when they talk behind my back like that it really gets under my skin.

"Move, Cajun." I said quietly. Remy steps to the side out of my way. Scott is just about to come after the him probably wanting to continue their conversation. He all but walks right into my fist in his stomach as I shove him back down the hall. I'm tempted to give him a kick to the head for good measure but decide not to.

"Next time I use the claws. And you." I snap pointing at the Cajun.

"You have no idea what I been through."

"No, but I recognize grief when I see it."

Once again the damn Cajun has me stumped. Before I can protest to comes up to me, pats me on the shoulder in a friendly manner, and walks away. I could have punched him in the stomach then I suppose. Back then I was still struggling with my inner demons and still had no idea what the hell Weapon X was. Mariko had died not to long ago back then as well so her death was still fresh in my mind. Yet what the Cajun had said brought back a little peace to my life. I grudgingly admitted to myself maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

Most people don't know it, but Remy and I actually knew each other for twelve years. We didn't start dating till around the second year he'd been within the X-Men. During those first two years we were mostly to busy trying to save other mutants. Dealing with Magneto and trying to convince the world we weren't all evil. From the beginning I kinda figured it was all shot from hell. People see nothing but the bad and completely ignore the good. Hey, I'm just stating a fact. That's how life really is. Sad truth, bub.

Gambit actually went missing at one point for three months. Everyone including me thought he had gone missing until I ran into him by accident in London. He had actually been on the trail of a woman who had let him escape a few years back. He said he owed it to her to find her killer and I was actually out for revenge. Together he and I took down the maniac who was messing with our emotions.

In one twisted scenario Gambit actually came to fight me. I was in Japan with Mariko, and happy as can be. Yet Mariko gazed at me strangely. I couldn't say why, but was as if she were really there. As if she too knew I was being manipulated. When I stepped out and saw Gambit I immediately reacted to him attacking me. I killed him in that dream.

I swear I tore my own heart out when I saw my claws punch through his chest.

Later we woke up in the sewers. Me having to get Remy back on his feet telling him wasn't dead. I was actually shaking I had been so scared. I never told Rims this but I was scared to death I had actually killed him. Despite me telling him it was all a dream I had believed it as well. I felt a tightness in my chest begin to ease when I saw his eyes open up again. It still gives me nightmares when I think how I killed Remy in a dream.

We took down the maniac. We tracked the woman down and were led to her grave. It was a cold and dark night. Above us the clouds groaned as they unleashed their torrent on us. It seemed fitting considering where we were. Standing there above the woman's grave I could only shake my head. Tired, I had been so tired back then.

What killed me was the fact how defeated Gambit looked. For all our powers, all the good we've done, how could we not have prevented this one woman's death? The few people we met in this fucked up world who showed us even the remotest kindness out of compassion rather than any true gain for themselves. How could we not be there to protect them? How could we not be the heros, descend from nowhere, to save them and all would be well? I knew I could tell the kid it was never his fault. How could he know? Yet those words never worked for me.

You're still going to wake up in the morning feeling guilty. The hole where your heart is still gonna hurt no matter what you do. It'll ache until you're so tired of it you have to force yourself to think about what really matters. Keep going back out to continue because that's all there is left. Just hope and pray one day living will get a bit easier.

After that Gambit got real quiet for a while. He never talked to me or anyone else. He went out and did the missions just like he was supposed to. A couple of times I even tried to start a fight with him but he either didn't hear me or didn't care. I thought maybe if he got into a good fight it would help ease the pain a bit. Later on I learned that's just how Rims deals with his grief.

He bottles it up inside and holds real still. On the inside he'll go on and on about what he could have done differently. Again and again blaming himself for what happened. There's really nothing I can do when he gets like that. Later when we got together I find holding him helps. Some people just need to be left alone. I work out my grief by hunting down the bastards who hurt the person I cared about. When Rims grieves though it hurts me too. I just want to make him smile and tell him it'll be alright.

"Good job, kid." I congratulated him one time after he'd pretty much single handedly taken down a sentinel by himself. I'd meant to jump in and help but he seemed to have it under control. Instead of his usual cocky grin he gives me a cold glare. Then takes out a card and it begins to glow as he charges it.

"Call me that again, cher, I dare you." His voice is cold. Harsh. I frown my guard suddenly slamming up.

"What's up your ass?" I growl at him. I refuse to be cowed by anyone. Gambit only gives me a cold glare but after a moment the glow fades from his card as he puts it away.

"I'm not a child, Logan. Don't treat me as such." With that he walked away. I don't get it. Why the hell does the Cajun always get the last word? Even now that were together he always seems to finish our arguments. I swear he cheats.

A while after that he started this _mon glutton_ business too. At first I seriously thought he was calling me something like "bastard" or some such. I've had a few nicknames over the years. Morph calls me Wolvie, and so does Kitty whenever I would help her out. Yeah, I got a soft spot for kids. Rims, however, he was the only person whoever called me that. After a while I just went along with it cause I figured he wasn't gonna stop. Jean actually had to tell me what it was Rims really meant. When she did I finally figured out why she started giggling every time Rims would call me by my pet name.

Now, years later, lookin back on all the shit we've been through I'm glad Rims came in that day. I'm glad he took that risk of trying to protect me when he shouldn't have. I'm glad he doesn't listen to any of my orders even though he should. If he did we would have never had ended up together.

We're still in Tokyo of course. I meant to leave right away but Rims insists I spend more time with Amiko while things are quiet. Says it's a vacation, I should enjoy it. Whenever I gaze at him I feel my heart beat a bit faster. My whole body will get warm as I can't help but grin like an idiot whenever the Cajun looks my way. Seeing me Rims laughs asking me why I'm so happy.

"Nothin, just glad to have you here with me." I tell him. Rims clucks his tongue at me but he comes over and leans over to kiss me on the cheek. Despite myself I reach up and slip an arm around him and hold him close. Surprised Rims returns my hug. I'm not one for cuddling, really, but on the occasions I am Rims can usually figure out to return it. I kiss him on the cheek and whisper in his ear we should go get some food.

Rims, I dunno why you chose a guy like me. What do you see me? Is it the claws? Sure as hell ain't my award winning personality. You're a infuriating and a complete brat despite your age. Still not sure how day to day life works for the both us.

Still, your mine. And that's all that counts.


	5. Mariko Part 1

**Mariko Part 1**

I dunno how long I can go on without her.

At least that's what I kept saying to myself after she died. On our wedding night I remember holding her in my arms in complete awe. Questioning how I had got so lucky to have a woman so beautiful at my side. Not to long after that she was poisoned. Rather than suffer she asked me to end it the pain. So I did. I owed the woman of my life that much. I had failed in protecting her as I had sworn.

When I took Rims to her grave I expected it to scare him off. I _prayed_ Rims would run away. He would finally begin to understand what happens to those people who love me. Sabretooth once told me should I ever try to reach out to anyone, try to show I'm human to, he would kill them. For the rest of my life I was meant to be nothing more than an animal. A mindless beast to tear apart any quarry they pointed me to.

Of course, as usual Rims surprises me. He always does. From his acceptance of Amiko to asking Mariko's blessing to make me happy. There's a certain grace to my Cajun I forget he has. With hardly a breath he accepts I've have past loves and will always love them. Will honor their memory with me to share my pain. He will protect my daughter no matter what and accept her as his own.

In a way I can't help but compare Rims and Mariko. She had black hair and brown eyes. Alabaster skin smooth as silk and a heart shaped face. Small nose and slanted eyes, I loved to grab her petite waist and swing her around. With her I acted like a complete idiot and just wanted to see her laugh. She would always yell aloud whenever I did this but could not help but laugh along with me. Mariko was only a few inches shorter than me. She was a pretty small woman, but damned was the man who thought to piss her off.

Mariko and Remy really are two completely different people. Where Mariko was all grace and humility, Remy is a flirt and shows off. She thinks of her duty to her family first as well as honor. He doesn't really give a damn but is loyal to a fault at times. Both share a fierce love for me.

If Mariko were alive, would she had liked Rims? I doubt it. Despite being a serious woman Mariko did have these small quirks of hers. She might have found my Cajun annoying or found him charming. Perhaps lectured him on honor and what he meant to do with his life. Rims, being who he is, probably would have responded he had his own code of honor. And he meant to spend his life either in bed with me in it or in Vegas making all the billionaires broke. If I have to spell that out for you then you're not old enough to be reading this, bub.

I loved Mariko beyond a doubt. In the mornings I would wake up and make her breakfast. She always protested this was not the way of things but would eat it regardless. If I had to leave out on a job she would bade me good luck. Give me a kiss on the lips and warn me against being to reckless. When I returned we would take a hot bath together. Usually that led up to more which would leave us both breathless. Usually requiring us to take another bath separate from each other.

Later, when we would lay in bed her curled up beside me Mariko would talk. She would trace her fingers down my chest to the line of my stomach making me shiver. Often she told me stories, Japanese fairytales mostly of kitsune. Those were her favorites and mine to. Kitsune, spirit foxes, were always up to tricks.

In the stories kitsune usually rewarded those people who helped them. Should someone seek to harm them the consequences were usually fatal. Mariko told me how to spot one should I ever catch one. How some features like ears or a tale will linger and show up in the dead of night. I squeezed her rump commenting asking her if she had a tail. Mariko grabbed a pillow and beat the hell out of me with it. I just started laughing as she yelled at me not really angry.

"Logan, you are impossible!" She yelled as she continued to hit me with it. I threw my arms up to protect myself still laughing like an idiot.

"Just checkin! I don't wanna wake up and find a vixen in bed!" I protested feebly. Mariko stopped then glaring at me her brown eyes narrowed at me. Her chest heaving from the attack as she glared at me.

"You are an infuriating man, Logan-chan. You're not a Wolverine at all." Mariko snapped at me. I just grinned at her which only made her glare harder at me.

"C'mon, hon, I'm as fierce as they come. And hey, you know what, I was wrong."

"About what?"

"You are a vixen in bed. One time I swear a felt a tale on my-"

Yeah, she beat me with the pillow again.

I think back then I was lot more carefree. Now I'm more wary, but Remy has begun to bring out that part of me. The one that likes to joke around and be an idiot. There have been a few rare times I've done that with him. Usually it's Rims having a good laugh on my part since annoying me seems to be a hobby of is. A few times the little turd filched my bike and took it out for a joy ride just cause he can.

Mariko hated the fact I drove a motorcycle. Rims loves it and always insists on coming along with me. Mariko always mussed up my hair even after I'd managed to slick it back or get it cut. Rims will brush his hands through it and pull at my ear to make me kiss him. Mariko insisted I should try to show my enemies mercy whenever I could. Rims just shrugs his shoulders and lets me do whatever the hell I want.

In my mind if they were both alive, and somehow both with me, I imagine the two would compare notes on me. Discuss the best way to take care of me like a pet. I can see it now. Remy explaining urgently to her my bad taste in food. Mariko telling Rims how I like to have my feet massaged after a day out in battle. After which I'll do whatever the hell they want to just keep them pleased. It's kinda funny in a way if I think about it. Yet at the same time it's sad.

I wish Mariko were still alive. Not only did I love her with all my heart she was my closest friend. I could tell her anything. Mariko never judged me or took advantage of my faults. She would only hold my hand and listen solemnly as I talked. Pet my hair if I had gotten so low I started to cry. I don't cry easily, but when I do it's because some part of me is broken. She always had a knack to get me to smile not soon afterward. I don't remember what it was she would do.

We weren't always happy. Mariko and I would argue you too. One time I remember we had raised our voices to the point where my face and neck were turning red. I was so pissed at her I actually wanted to lay my hands on her. I didn't, but I sure as hell wanted to. I didn't want to hurt my wife but I felt she needed a good shake. Mariko had grown so furious with me she had started throwing shit at me. A hairbrush, a shoe, a vase at one point which I dodged. She missed each time and this only made her angrier.

By that point I didn't give a damn. I slammed the sliding door open so hard it fell off. I meant to leave and never come back. When I stepped out Mariko came after me grabbing my arm. I yelled at her some more as I stepped out trying to shake her off as I stepped out.

Genius that I am our argument had made me forget it had recently rained outside. Also that when you leave the house you have to step _down_ about six inches since our house was raised to avoid floods.

So down I went like a sack of bricks carrying Mariko along with me. We both sprawled in the mud and I got a face full of it. Spluttering I spat out gobs of mud as beside me Mariko shrieked reaching up to touch her hair and pulling her hand back to see it was full of mud. Mariko was a bit luckier since she landed on her side. We both just sat there staring at each other.

"You ruined my kimono." Mariko stated. I winced since it was an expensive one to. A couple thousand bucks judging by the silk.

"Sorry, I'll get you a new one. You alright?" I asked her. Mariko only glared at me. Then reaching down she picked up a handful of mud and threw it right into my face.

"Now I am." She stated calmly. Now just imagine two full grown adults flinging mud at each other like kids. Servants standing a few yards away staring at them like they've just lost their minds. By the end of it we were both covered in head to toe with mud with Mariko laughing so hard she was crying. So was I as we stumbled back into the house tracking mud everywhere on the floor. We smelled like mud for two days and the servants weren't too happy about the mess.

That isn't to say Rims and I haven't had our moments to. One time I snuck out to a bar because I wanted to get into a fight. Rims followed me and when he stepped in there was a song playing, "We Owned the Night" by Lady Antebellum. A pretty good song.

It wasn't to bad a bar and was actually pretty decent. There was a cleared out space for couples to go dancing. Spotting me Rims grabbed my arm and dragged me to my feet. Even when I protested he insisted on me coming with him. Blushing like an idiot I awkwardly followed his steps as he started to dance. Can't say I'm the most graceful person in the world. Yet the way Rims did it pretty soon he had me grinning like a fool and spinning him around like an expert. People called out advice and clapped as we danced. Afterwards women were all over the Cajun and me begging us to dance with them. Remy declined their offers graciously enough.

Rims spoils me like no one else. If I'm in a bad mood he'll have me sit down in a chair and massage my shoulders. He will sit down next to me and ask me what's on my mind. Like Mariko I can tell Rims anything without fear of being judged. Mariko and Remy have that in common as well. They're both good listeners.

Since being in Tokyo other than the one time with Rims I haven't gone back to Mariko's grave. I meant to go visit her today again on my own but I just can't bring myself to do it. Yukio had called me earlier telling me she needs my help with another job. At first I was reluctant to go since that would leave Amiko by herself, but Rims said he'd look after her. He and Amiko could spend some quality time together and Remy said my daughter had been asking him to take her to the mall anyway. I agreed and left them to it.

Halfway across the country Amiko and I are on a private jet. Alone. She texting on her phone and she pauses and gives me this weird look. I grunt and raise an eyebrow at her.

"What?"

"Logan-san, I'm sorry, I completely forgot he wasn't working this week." Yukio says. At first I'm confused wondering who the hell she means.

"Who, Rims? He just hasn't taken on any new jobs yet. We're just relaxing until we move on."

"No, not Remy-san. I mean Harada." For a moment I'm completely stumped until it hits me.

"I told Harada-kun to watch Amiko when I'm not around." Yukio says as an afterthought.

"Silver Samurai _doesn't know_ my Cajun is with Amiko?!" I said jumping up. But there's nothing I can do. We're flying over open water and even if we turned around now it would take us six hours to get back. Yukio just rolls her eyes like it's nothing sliding her phone back into her pocket.

"Harada isn't stupid, he'll figure it out." Yukio says casually.

Fuck, I hope he does. Rims knows how to use a Bo staff, but I dunno how will he'll do against someone who wields an actual sword. I ain't there to have his back this time.


	6. Remember Me

**Remember Me**

There's a memory I have, when I was only fourteen.

Back then I had just begun to prove myself to the Thieve's Guild. Back then Bella Donna and I were just friends. Any word or thought of marriage some distant future we would never touch. A matter so surreal we laughed at it never expecting to reach it. Us, married? Please, you would have a better chance stealing the Eiffel Tower then to control the two greatest thieves in New Orleans.

If I had met my younger self I would have just shook my head at him. Told him how ridiculous it was to think he could defeat them all. Could have it all. Of course my younger self would have laughed in my face. Innocent in his youth and untested by the world. Eager to prove to the world he was truly the greatest there was and there would be no doubt about it once he had proven himself.

At fourteen I remember I was given my first serious assignment. A scientist, whom I later learned was Dr. Sinister himself, wished for me to break into a top secret government facility out in Canada to steal information. There was a file apparently about some type of weapon being developed which would be unstoppable. My father at first was reluctant to allow me to take the job. What he found strange was the gentlemen in question had asked for me specifically.

"Can he do the job?" Dr. Sinister had demanded of my father. At the time he was nothing more to me than a voice over the phone. My father had gazed at me dubiously no doubt measuring my worth. I quirked a brow at him and gave him a mischievous grin. The job in question technically required an adult's expertise, but even at my young age I showed a knack for the art of stealing. Even my teacher's had commented I showed more skill than most men three times my own age.

"Of course, Remy is the best. But I still think you should at least consider someone with considerably more…experience in the field." My father said. I frowned at this making a hand motion for him to let me talk.

"From what I heard about the lad earlier he has experience. I require this job to be done with a young man with an open mind. Either he does it or I take my business elsewhere." Frowning, my father sighed and they two talked a while longer. After a few more minutes he hung up the phone and gazed at me. I was his adopted son, but already a prodigy in my own right. I was the golden child who would end the feud between the Thieve's Guild and the Assassin's Guild to prevent them from destroying each other. Looking back at it now I wondered why they just did not make peace with each other. Why would a marriage pact be required?

"Are you sure you're up to it, Remy? You're still young. I won't force you to do it if you don't wish too." My father said to me. I wondered what he was getting at. Years later I realized he was trying to shield me from the greater horrors of the world. I hardly had any inkling of my mutant powers since they were nothing more than a slight tingle in my fingers. Even so I stood up straight as I could, all 5'0 of me and looked him straight in the eye.

"Papa, let me do it! I'm better than Henri, even he admits it. Think of the honor I'll bring to our family. Bella Donna will be impressed by the amazing Remy LeBeau!" I declared. In my mind I could already see her admitting in a star gazed voice how I was so much better at being a thief than anyone else. My father sighed, no doubt weary of having to deal with a childish eagerness even at my age. Even now I still hold some of it. At least I like to think I do.

"Alright, Remy. Be mindful though. This is dangerous. You get in, retrieve the information, and get out. Nothing more." My father cautioned me. I laughed and said no one would ever see me.

How wrong I was.

Once I got there it was hell getting past security. It took me at least an hour to figure out how to get through the door and slip past the guards. Once in as I walked along dark passageways I traveled deeper underground. The entire research facility was based underground to help prevent escape. Outside I had seen cages containing wolves, tigers, lions, and all sorts of different animals.

As I slid deeper I heard a few men walking down the corridor. I quietly slipped into a corner and drew a door almost shut. Leaving it open a crack so I could hear the men. Between them walked another man, almost a foot taller than me covered in thick hair. On his head he wore a strange helmet with wires connected to a strange belt on his waist and back. Behind this hairy man walked another man who led him with a sort of reins that were attached to the huge helmet.

"Weapon X has been acting up." One of the guards said. He seemed nervous as he glanced at the man he led. I wondered what the problem could be. Clearly the hairy man was a prisoner and seemed docile enough. Beside him his partner snorted shrugging his shoulders as they walked chuckling at the other man.

"You're starting to get touched in the head with this lockdown. When you catch cabin fever people make up all kinds of shit to keep it interesting." The other man said, a younger officer by the looks of it. Soon both men disappeared around a corner.

I slipped back out and continued down. In my hand I held an identity card which had everything I needed to allow me to access any place in the facility. Provided of course I did not get caught in the act. A few more doors and I came to a large room. Mostly dark except for the floating bodies in capsules around the room.

Now, I say capsules but in truth they were more like tubes. Clear pillars stretching from the floor to the ceiling with different people in each one. Lit from beneath they cast an eerie glow as they floated silently in their watery graves. As I passed one I saw the man's chest expanding slowly before it sank down as he breathed. A halo of golden hair about his head as one of his hands twitched each ending in strangely sharp nails that resembled claws.

As I ventured deeper I found what I was looking for. A desk as Dr. Sinister had told me scattered with various reports and files. I began to shift through them looking for the thick file Dr. Sinister had told me to take. Flipping through one and then another I had a vague idea of what I was looking for. When I did find it I flipped it open to scan the contents curious despite my father's warnings to never question the morals of the clients we served.

I read parts of the file, but most of what was written was beyond me. All I could make out was from the diagrams and vivid pictures within it. I managed to figure out a metal had been injected into a man's skeleton in order to make him tougher. Later they had found out this same man had a knack for killing. Able to regenerate lost tissue and organs in a phenomenal amount of time which made him next to immortal. There were also hints as to there being other beings with extraordinary powers which could be put to use.

Finally I realized what I held in my hands. I began to get an idea of what this file was about. I suspected _Homo superior_ might be referring to this new concept of "mutants" I had been hearing lately. I hesitated wondering if I should go through with it. Each morning I had gazed into the mirror to see my burning red eyes. Clear evidence I was not normal, and yet the people of New Orleans had taken it as a sign I was meant to bring peace between the two guilds.

So focused was I on the file in my hand I never heard the man behind me. When he came upon me to I had no time to defend myself. A arm just snaked around my neck and suddenly my feet had left the ground. The file in my hand dropping to the floor as the pages fluttered down into the farthest corners of the room. I kicked and gasped clawing at the arm which choked off my air. In my ear I heard a curse as the man took out his radio beginning to talk into it.

"Sir, I found a hostile in-

"GRAAAHHHHHHHH!" The inhuman scream that came over the radio made my ears ring. The man who had caught me paused. His breath hitched as he held the radio up again to talk into it. His voice shook as he spoke scared to hear the scream again.

"Sir? This is Ralph in Sector 2, I found a hostile in-"

"All units to Sector 4! I repeat, all units to Sector 4! Weapon X has escaped and is on the loose! Repeat, Weapon X is has escaped and is dangerous! Do not engage. Shoot on sight. Over."

Again the man hesitated. His directives had clearly been ignored and here he was caught with a thief. By now my kicks had grown weaker as my vision swam from the lack of oxygen. With one final effort I turned my head as far as it would go and bit the man's hand as hard as I could. Cursing he dropped me automatically. Soon as my feet hit the floor I dashed for the door not pausing to see if the man pursued me.

I heard him yell as I ran out the open door slamming it shut behind me. I dashed straight down the corridor not even pausing to check if I was going in the right direction. My only instinct was to flee. As I ran I heard the man continuing to yell into his radio to no avail. In my mind I imagined the whole facility coming to bear down on me. Capturing me and forcing me into one of those watery tombs so they could forever study the boy with the red eyes.

In my panic I had no sense of direction. Around me it seemed as if the entire facility coming down. When I came to an elevator I hit the first button I saw. The doors close as the elevator began to go down. My hands were slick with sweat as I panted wondering where the yells were coming from. I heard cries of fear as well as groans which were starting to becoming alarmingly louder. Then all of a sudden the elevator shuddered stopping with a low groan just as the lights went out.

_Don't panic, LeBeau. You're a master thief._ I kept telling myself. Shakily I drew out one of my cards. I felt a tingle in my fingers as the card lit up, one of the first tricks I had learned my powers were good for. In the pale glow I looked up wondering if I could scale the way back up to the top floor.

Mind made up I grabbed onto one of the railings and stepped up on it. Stretching out my fingers to lift the top of the elevator up so I could slip out. By now a generator had kicked in somewhere causing the elevator to hum once again. I was thrown back to the floor when the elevator jerked and then began to roll smoothly downward once again. I didn't have long to wait before it came to a full stop a few seconds later.

As the doors slid open the stench hit me. A wave of sickly sweetness from fresh blood. Leading from the doors onward were a line of bodies. Each body bore what appeared to be knife wounds, or even sword cuts. Deep gashes in their torsos and heads, more than a few having had limbs ripped off. I stared feeling bile rise in the back of my throat.

I kept pressing the button to go back up. Either the elevator had broken down or it had been taken offline I had no idea. When I tried my earlier attempt to push the top open so I could climb back up I had no luck. The top was firmly bolted down preventing anyone from going through that way.

_Dead bodies can't hurt you. They're all dead. None of them are going to come to life and get you._

Still, stories of what Bella Donna had told me of zombies coming up from the swamp. Dead men seeking revenge ran through my mind as I gingerly stepped past the bodies. Careful to keep my eyes fixed ahead of me or on the ceiling. If I gazed to closely at their dead faces I knew I would lose my nerve. Yet what choice did I have? Cower in the elevator and wait to be caught, or continue on and find a way out? On my honor as a thief nothing short of death was supposed to be able to catch me.

As I walked I passed a room where there was a small mountain of bodies. Above them a hole in the ceiling had been slashed apart leading up to the next level. I froze staring at the bodies my heart beating fast. Then another idea occurred to me. What had done all this? What creature could create so much carnage? Who would murder so senselessly, so cruelly all these men?

_Weapon X has escaped._

Weapon X? This must be what Dr. Sinister had told me about. I trembled wondering what kind of weapon could be so destructive in so little amount of time. I searched for another way up, but the doors all along were sealed. I could find no emergency escape route either. I climbed the pile of bodies in two strides and was through the hole quickly enough. On the this floor the carnage and bodies were just as bad.

I continued to follow the path of destruction. As I got higher the bodies became less frequent to my relief. My head swam from the scent of so much blood. It was a wonder I had not already passed out as I continued to climb and walk down eerily quiet corridors. I did not bother with stealth. In my mind whoever was inside if they saw me would probably not bother to stop me. Even if they did I could easily dash down in the opposite direction or claim to be fleeing from Weapon X itself.

Eventually I came to the top floor which I recognized. The door I had originally come through was locked and barred. Dismayed I walked away wandering along the corridors testing each door I came too. As I walked I heard a low scraping sound and frowned wondering what it was. I heard the loud screech of metal on metal in the distance.

I looked around trying to pinpoint the sound dimly wondering what it was. I could hear it coming closer to me, increasing in volume. Then all of a sudden I heard a loud _snikt_ just as a set of three knives slashed through the door on my right.

Out stepped the man with the helmet I had seen earlier. Except now he wore no helmet. On his knives was skewered some guard which he tossed to the side almost lazily. His hair was pitch black and overgrown. It stuck out in all directions making him look like a king of the jungle. Frozen I stared at him my breath becoming a wheeze when he turned his gaze on me.

His eyes were cold. Icebergs in a sea of white as he glared at me a growl issuing from him. Glancing down I saw his knives, which stuck out from his knuckles, were covered in blood. When the man advanced I yelled spinning on my heel and flying down the corridor. Behind me I heard the man roar and come after me.

Now, at fourteen I was nimble. But as for a muscle I did not have much of. I was still skinny and had just begun to learn how to use a Bo staff, but I hardly if ever made use of it. For the life of me I could not have taken on a full grown man in a fight even to save my life. You also must realize, cher, despite my age I was still only a child. And when a child is faced with a monster they're only instinct is to flee or hide. I fled.

I leapt over obstacles which originally I had had to climb over. Vaulting over an overturned table like a gazelle as I passed through what seemed to be a cafeteria area. Behind me the entire time I could hear the man panting as he pursued me. Never did I pause once to catch my breath instead dodging equipment and dead bodies. Finally I saw an open door and took my chance. Flying through it only to come to a dead stop.

All around me was concrete. Stretching up I could see a circle of daylight above. There must have been a way to get up to the top but I saw no rungs. The walls reached up at least fifty feet I guessed to prevent anyone from escaping.

I let out an anguished cry and pounded my fists against the walls. Clawing at them as if by sheer will I could reach my salvation. To be so close, to see a way out, and not be able to reach it was the ultimate cruelty. Turning around I meant to go back and see if I could not find another way out. Yet filling the doorway was the man from before. Blocking my only escape as he snarled at me coming forward.

Claws unsheathed he bore down on me. I could see the hatred burning in his eyes. Crying I fell back curling up and covering my head. Right then I did not care if I became the greatest thief in history or not. I could care less if I ever married Bella Donna or not. My only thought was I wished to live out my life. I did not want to die.

"Please….please…." I kept saying. Asking for what I don't know. Mercy? To live? Make my death quick and painless?

Above me I heard another growl which turned into a snarl. Then the man roared causing my ears to ring. It bounced off the walls of the tunnel traveling upward into the cold winter air. I shook and trembled but refused to look up at him. I never heard him kneel but suddenly I felt a warm breath wash over my hair. The strands moving as sniffed me from head to toe. I stayed absolutely still praying he would just leave me alone.

Then he reached down and grabbed me by the front of my shirt. He had withdrawn his claws and lifted me easily from where I was. Shaking I tried to pull back but he only snarled in his my face. I went still as I watched the man look up and then back at me. He let out another growl as he glared at me. When raised his claws I saw my reflection in them. My face pale and frightened as I stared at my own image. In the grasp of the person who had murdered everyone in the research facility right in front of me.

I cried.

I no longer cared what was going on. I only knew I was terrified of what was going on around me. For me the world had ceased to make sense. I only saw a monster and wished to hide from him. To have my father there to beat this man to a pulp and take me back home. I thought I would never get to see my father again. Or play tricks with Bella Donna anymore on unwary passerby. I sobbed the tears running down my face as I covered my eyes thinking dimly if I was to die I did not want to see the killing blow.

I think my crying must have surprised the man. Out of all the reactions he had got from those he had hurt he not expected that. Or perhaps he recognized me for what I was at the time. A child frightened and crying for its mother. For whatever reason he released the grip on my shirt. Then I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders as he pulled me close an odd sound vibrating in his chest.

Shaking I waited to see what else would happen but he only kept making the odd sound. A sort of deep hum that thrummed throughout his entire body. It sounded strangely like a purr and offered me some comfort. When I ceased crying the man pulled away to look down at me. Tears still streaked my cheeks as I stared mutely at him not knowing what to do.

Looking around he seemed to checking if anyone else were watching us. Then he gazed back up making huffing sounds which sounded like barks. Again he glanced at me then back up at the ring of light. When he looked at me again I finally realized he wondered if I knew the way out.

"We can't go up that way, cher." I said to him. My voice trembled when I spoke, but for some reason I felt safer in this man's presence. I suppose any child would should a stranger offer them comfort. Yet I had a sense the man would not hurt me. When he looked at me I pointed up at the ring of light and shook my head.

"Non, not even Remy can climb that. Unless…can your claws penetrate this?" I asked him reaching out to brush my fingers along the back of his hand and then touching the wall. He frowned at me when I touched him, but did not stop me. Then with a _snikt_ his claws came out again. I stared dumbfounded as he glanced at them, back at the wall, up, and then at me.

Sheathing his claws again he reached out for me. He grabbed me around the waist and lifted me up and put me on his back. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he brought his claws out a second time. With a grunt he buried them into the concrete above his head. Pulling himself up he dugs his second set of claws higher than the first set.

In this fashion he scaled the walls in less than ten minutes. Soon I was breathing in cold mountain air glad to be out of the facility. Beside me, Weapon X for lack of any other name I had for him, crouched in the snow his eyes narrowed as he glared out over the open plain. In the distance I saw mountains and forest all covered in white. Glancing at my rescuer I wondered now what to do with him. Since he had saved me I felt somehow it was my responsibility to at least help him in some small way.

"My papa's men will be here to pick me up soon." I told him. Weapon X only fixed me with a glare, but I no longer feared it. If he had wished me harm he would have done so earlier.

"Why don't you come with me to New Orleans? Papa can reward you for saving me. And he is always looking for good men. You could be one of his bodyguards." I insisted. Still he said nothing only gazing at me. Taking his silence as encouragement I rambled on eager to bring him home with me.

"Papa pays his men well. His guards are always telling me how easy it is to get money and women when they work for Papa. I don't know why you would want a woman, but when I asked Henri he only laughed and said I'd want a woman all the time when I get older. I told him I don't want one. Well, except maybe Bella Donna but she and I will always be friends." I continued to ramble on as only a child does.

Listening to me the entire time Weapon X remained completely silent. He said not a word to me at all as I stood there shivering and talking. Then abruptly he stood up and began to walk away. Surprised I followed after him not trusting empty silence to mean safety. Weapon X looked once over his shoulder to see me following him, let out a low growl, but continued walking. I did my best to keep up with him and only then realized the man was stark naked. I felt a blush creeping up to my cheeks averting my eyes when he stopped near a small building.

Unsheathing his claws he ripped the door open and walked in. It was a low concrete building which overlooked a clear field. I could only guess it was to watch tests of a sort in safety to see how they operated. Weapon X disappeared inside and me after him. Inside it was hardly any warmer than it had been outside. I was grateful to at least be out of the wind which had begun to pick up as night came on.

I saw Weapon X rummaging around in a small closet and then turning around threw something at me. I dodged it nimbly leaping to the side. Hardly paying attention to me he continued to sort through the closet which seemed to have clothing. Looking around I noticed there were a few bunks and a door leading to a bathroom. So a barracks of some kind for guards I guessed. So they could rest and change sentry duty easily instead of them all living underground.

On the floor was a parka which he had thrown at me. I picked it up and wrapped it around myself hoping I warmed up soon. In the closet Weapon X found a pair of black pants, shirt, and thick wool socks. He tossed a pair of the socks my way which I gladly slipped on after kicking off my own shoes which were caked with blood. Glancing out one of the windows I saw no sign of my father's men come to pick me up. Father had warned me I may have to wait the night out if something went amiss.

Crawling onto one of the bunks I curled up in the parka and a thick wool blanket pulled over me. Weapon X ignored me as he jammed the door shut ramming it with his shoulder and until it stuck in the doorway to at least prevent the little warmth we did have from escaping. He dragged a mattress off of one of the bunks onto the floor. Laying down he drew two of the blankets over himself having given me a second one to keep myself warm. After that night soon fell.

Outside I heard the wind begin to pick up. Now I knew for certain my father's men would not be able to come save me. The weather alone would insure they would have to wait at least until the snowstorm let up to come get me. Huddled beneath the covers I could not get warm. I only shivered and my teeth began to chatter despite my efforts to stop.

I managed to doze for a little while but soon awoke feeling as if my bones were made of ice. Shivering I crawled off the bunk dragging the parka with me which I had kept wrapped around my body the entire time. I abandoned it now as I let it pool to the floor and crawled under Weapon X's blankets. To my relief they were warm unlike my cold bed as was the man who slept under them.

When I pressed up against him Weapon X growled his eyes opening. Even in the dark his cobalt eyes glared down at me clearly displeased with this intrusion. When he tried to push me out I fought back swatting as his hands as I curled up shivering beneath his covers.

"Non, it's freezing! Remy can't get warm in his bed." I snapped at him. He growled in response and stood up pulling out from under the blankets. For a moment I thought he would just retreat to another bunk. Instead he retrieved the two blankets from bed, along with the parka, and came back. Lifting the blankets he threw them over the mattress on the floor, and then got underneath them beside me. Next spreading the parka over both of us for extra warmth before he laid down pulling me close to his chest.

I sighed happy for the warmth as I curled up beside him. As I drifted off I imagined Weapon X coming back with me to New Orleans. My father congratulating me on finding him such an able bodied man to help with the Thieves' guild. I slept with total abandon exhausted from the ordeal I had gone through.

I dimly remember Weapon X shifting next to me. I heard him get up but I was so relaxed I didn't want to wake up. I heard him walk around to use the bathroom. Never did it cross my mind he could have easily slit my throat then and there. I was the only living witness to see him escape. I heard the scuff of boots on the floor. Then I felt a brush of chapped lips by my ear as he kissed the top of my head. I was far too tired to care already slipping back into sleep. He only gave me two words to remember him by though.

"Remember me."

Hours later I was shaken awake my father's men bent over me asking me if I was okay. I blinked confused and disoriented from having woken up from a deep sleep. When I asked them why they were so worried they told me they had come across the bodies of the men in the facility. They had been searching for me everywhere and my father had been frantic with worry. Later I learned my father had refused to believe I was dead. He had been yelling at his men to check each body, search for clues, and to find me at any cost. Even Henri had come along to look for me.

When I asked them how they had found me they said my father had received an ominous note which said a little swamp rat could be found in the barracks on the south east side of the compound. They had come rushing to find me expecting the worst. They had not thought to find me sleeping soundly, snug and warm on a mattress.

Dr. Sinister was not displeased I could not retrieve the file. In fact, he paid my father double saying he was sorry to have put me in such danger. Thanking me for being such a brave lad and if I had seen anything interesting. I only told him I had heard men yelling and screaming and had fled. I had taken refuge in the barracks when the storm came on so I could wait out until father's men could come get me.

Years later I actually completely forgot about the incident. To me it was nothing more than a strange dream. More important events in my life happened. From being exiled from New Orleans to having part of my brain removed so I could keep control over my powers. Dealing with the Murlocks and grieving the loss of innocence of such life. Joining the X-Men and attempting to redeem myself by saving other mutants. Which led me meeting Logan and discovering again what it was to love. And what it meant to be loved in return.

Never until now did I make the connection. Yes, it would seem to obvious, non? Yet after the passage of some eight, maybe ten years I never really bothered to think about my younger days. To recalls memories of my youth I viewed only with a kind of sadness.

"Mon glutton, Remy has a question for you." I said to him. Logan glanced at me frowning at being disturbed. He was reading a book, _Life in the Woods_ by Henry Thoreau. I had laughed when I caught him reading it but he had only scowled at me. Myself I had been smoking a cigarette staring up the ceiling as I reflected on what had led up to this point. Stretched out on my back on the bed I reached over and tugged on Logan's shirt sleeve. He grunted to show he was listening even as he read.

"Do you remember me?" I asked him. Glancing down at me again I felt my heart quicken. How could I not have seen it after all these years? They matched his exactly. There was no question in my mind the man in the helmet I had encountered when I was a child and the one I gazed up at now were the same man.

"You mean when we first met?" Logan asked me. I pressed my lips into a thin line nodding my head expectantly. Logan shrugged his shoulders turning back to his book taking no note of me.

"Yeah, who can forget the cocky bastard you were back then? You still are, actually." Logan said. I rolled my eyes reaching up and pulling his book away from him. Logan scowled at me as I smirked at him. Picking up his bookmark I slid it in between the pages, it was an eagle feather, and set it to the side on the night stand.

"Non, almost though Logan. Now will you listen to your poor Cajun? He's lonely."

Logan only laughed as he gave in coming over to me. He pinned me to the bed and bent his head to bite at my neck. Despite myself I chuckled digging my hands into his thick hair to tug his head back up. Our lips met in a heated kiss as he slipped a hand to the small of my back to hold me closer. I gasped and groaned under him when he began to move lower. His lips traveling over the plains of my body until finally he took me whole in his mouth.

Even as my mind dissolved in a haze of pleasure I dimly wondered if some part of Logan did not recall the child he had saved. How close he had come to actually killing him. If he had killed that boy how he would not be here with me now. What had driven him to help me? Perhaps some part of him, even in his berserk state realized I was no threat to him. Recognized I was helpless and had decided to help me survive the night. Even to the point of allowing me to sleep beside him.

There are so many questions I have for Logan. Where did he come from? Who he truly is. Why does he even bother to be with me? Yet I hold my tongue. Logan has fewer answers than he cares to admit. He has even more questions than I do about himself. Despite his tough exterior on the inside I know Logan grieves for his lost memories. Unable to recall even warm memories to visit during these dark times. Once he told me he felt I was the only good thing that had happened to him in his life.

Logan is scared. He's scared he'll forget me should he ever leave the X-Men. Scared our time together will mean nothing to him. To ask Logan who he is would be as cruel if I were to take away his claws. Left with nothing.

I will be quiet for now. It's enough I can remember for the both of us. Maybe one day he will remember me.


	7. Itami

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _I actually came across the poem by accident when I was browsing through Wolverine wallpapers. I was so struck by it I decided to use it as the basis as a sort of monologue for Wolverine. To me it's very powerful, and I don't actually know if it was ever used in the comics. But it's very beautiful in a sad way. It makes me realize just how much pain Logan has gone through in his life. _

**Itami**

_Where do I take this pain of mine?_

_So tear me open, pour me out._

_There's things inside me that scream and shout. _

_And the pain still hates me._

_So hold me, until it sleeps._

_Just like the **curse**, just like the stray._

_You feed it once, and now it stays. So tear me open, but beware._

_There's things inside me without a care, and the dirt still stains me._

_So wash me, until I'm clean._

_So tell me why you've chosen me._

_Don't want your grip, don't want your greed._

_I'll tear me open, make you gone._

_No more can you hurt anyone, and the fear still shakes me._

_So hold me, until it sleeps._

- Wolverine

Gambit doesn't understand. To him life is just one big party. How can I blame him though? He's young. Foolish. Filled with hope. For him life still has so many possibilities. Love found. Love lost. Etc, etc, etc…

So why the fuck did the Cajun choose me?! What the HELL makes me so damn special to him? Tell me, what is it about the adamantium claws, the endless days I can't remember who I am, and losing myself to a berserker rage is attractive? I swear sometimes I'd be doing myself a favor banging my head against brick wall this damn kid is so dense sometimes.

There are times I really just want to punch him in the face. Scream at him until he gets it. I'm an animal. A beast. A monster. I will _never_ change. Sure, I'm gentle towards him now. But someday, I know, just know I'll be holding Gambit's dead body in my arms. Screaming at the heavens demanding why it had to happen again. Who am I kidding? Beasts like me don't deserve happiness. We just hurt and destroy those around us until there's nothing left.

I never tell him about the pain. The endless nights when I relive my memories in living nightmares. Screaming and roaring as around me blood flows like water. At times I'll be on top a pile of bodies glaring down at those who run before me. Jumping down to finish them off. Sometimes I'm buried under that pile of bodies. Groaning I crawl out bloody and tattered, but still alive. Always alive.

Gambit really has no idea what the name, my name, "Wolverine" really means. How many people I've killed. How I actually enjoyed it a few times. Actually, I enjoy it a lot. Not in the sick way Sabretooth does, if that's possible. But tearing apart those who have hurt others. Knowing I'm giving them a taste of their own medicine.

Yet even when he's seen me at my worst he still comes back to me. A tired smile on his face as he laughs glad to see I'm okay. When he's bleeding from several wounds on his arms coming to stand shoulder to shoulder with me. In another second he lets out a tired sigh and it turns to me supporting his weight. A couple of times the damn Cajun pushed himself to far and passed out. Forcing me to carry his lazy ass back to the jet.

I hate this feeling…but I also love it.

Why does thinking of the Cajun make me so calm? All the anger, the pain, the constant agony of being alive…it fades away when he's around me. My head clears and I'm able to face the world again. Able to even laugh a couple of times trusting myself to him. Rims will come up and nuzzle my neck whispering quietly he's sorry for worrying me again. I just grunt and tell him it's okay even though it's not.

Why? Why does he love me? Why not Rogue, or Storm, hell I'll even say Loki just for the hell of it though I hate the bastard with a passion. Rims is a good looking guy, and he knows it too. Just young enough to be cool, but old enough to know what he's about. I've seen all types of women look his way. When he first wakes up in the morning with a five o'clock shadow it gives him a rugged look which I have to admit makes him look even sexier. With his hair tousled and a frown on his face he's practically begging to be dragged back beneath the sheets.

Of course the Cajun is no softy. He's fought his fair share of battles. I'll forget sometimes he actually knows how to fight. For all the times I've saved him he's beaten me in training at least three more times than that. I once heard Scott saying he suspected Remy was getting close to me simply because I was one of the most "influential" members of the X-Men. I don't doubt it either. Out in the field if Scott failed all eyes were turn to me.

It ain't that I'm a leader. I ain't a follower either, at least not anymore. From time to time I'll take orders if they suit my purpose. The Cajun? He doesn't learn to a damn word I say. And I've tried everything with him. From asking him nicely to handcuffing him to the bed. Once I even tried duct tape….that didn't end well on my part and I don't like to talk about it. One of the downfalls of dating a master thief is he can break out of just about anything.

He'll show off the fact too I can't do a damn thing to control him. One time I was standing near a helicopter talking to Nick Fury. Dressed in my uniform, smoking a stogy as I listened to him. Fury giving me the rundown for what he needed me to do to save a bunch of hostages.

Then here comes Gambit, sauntering past the guards like he belongs there. I frown shooting him a glare but he only winks at me. A huge fucking grin on his face because he gets away with this shit all the time. As if to prove his power over me he takes out a cigarette and leans forward pressing it to the end of my cigar. He inhales trying to get the thing to light. Without thinking I puff on my stogy so the end flares and his cigarette lights. He lets out a tired sigh as he takes a drag blowing the smoke into the night air.

"Thanks, mon glutton. Remy had to wait twelve hours for this."

"I can make ya sleep for twelve hours, you little turd." I growl at him. He only winks at me as he continues to smoke standing there like he has some part in this mission. Fury pauses and watches this confrontation then after a moment carries on. It was five years after the incident with Sabretooth and Loki by that point. I know Fury still remembers that punch I gave him. Ever since he never messed with my Cajun again.

Later, when I'm getting ready to go in Fury stops me. I'm surprised since I'm not one of his Avengers. I'd been offered a position on their team a couple of times. When I asked about Rims Fury would always say no. Saying he couldn't let him join because the Cajun is compromised because of his relationship with Loki. I told him to go fuck himself. Loki, for all he's done, actually does have good in him. Damn idiot just doesn't know it. Took falling in love with my Cajun for him to realize that.

"Why did you choose me?" I finally ask Rims one night. He blinks at stares at me from the bed. We had finally moved out into a cabin out in the woods. We owned the land around there so no one would bother us. Gambit protested against it at first stating he did not want to be in isolation. I insisted we do it, that we needed a place to have some peace and quiet. He relented after a while with a tired sigh. Only on the condition we had electricity and internet. Oh, and running water too. Though sometimes the pipes freeze up in winter.

"You were the only cute one." Rims answers as he turns back to reading his book. For his part, Rims was trying to get into what I liked. I'd been reading _Walden_ by Henry Thoreau, but I could tell Rims wasn't really understanding the book. He had to stop every few paragraphs and ask me what the guy was talking about.

"I'm being serious here, Cajun. Why me of all people? You said you'd never dated any men before me, right?" I ask him. He sighs and glances at me again. In nothing but his boxers laying there with his hair a mass of tangles about his head he made a pretty delicious sight.

"Non, no men before you cher." He answers. Then another thought occurs to me which already starts making my skin crawl.

"Did you ever, ah, you know…" I start to say then stop. Rims blinks at me and then it suddenly starts to feel awkward. I look away rubbing the back of my neck. It really ain't none of my business, but suddenly I have to know.

"Never slept with anyone before I met you, cher. Though there was...you know. Loki." He answers. I nod my head understanding. Actually, I never held it against him that he had slept with Loki. At the time Rims had been feeling needy and the trickster was there to help him. Hell, if Loki had not intervened Rims would be dead right now. I would not be able to sit on the edge of the bed gazing into his ruby eyes and hear his voice.

"You still didn't tell me why you chose me." I press him. Rims goes silent staring at me.

"I don't think it's about why I picked you cher. More like I offered, so why did you accept?" He shoots back at me. I'm actually stumped by that question. I open and close my mouth unable to know what to say.

I remember asking Mariko the exact same thing. Why did she choose me? She had been laying on our marriage bed gazing up at me. My face a mask of worry because I wanted to protect her always. Then she smiled and reached up and touched my cheek. Reassuring me she loved me. Not saying a word about the future. Enjoying the moment as it was.

So imagine my heart stopping when Rims does the same thing. Reaching up to cup my cheek his fingers warm on my cold cheek. I reach up and clasp my hand over his. Feeling the soft palm of his hand scrape over the stubble on my chin. He gives me a loving smile. I can't take it. I close my eyes.

I feel a warmth run down my cheeks.

"Logan? Logan! What's wrong, cher? Mon glutton, stop, why are you crying?" Remy insists. He sits up on the bed now. I smell his cigarette breath as he leans forward to put an arm around my shoulders to comfort me. I shrug him off shaking my head.

"Nothin. Just being a stupid canucklehead." I say trying to laugh it off. But the tears keep coming. I blink and I can barely see my Cajun looking down at me worriedly.

"Oh, Logan, cher, it's okay." He says. Stupid kid, he doesn't even know why I'm crying. He wraps his arms around me and holds me to him. Then I have my arms around him and I'm holding him close. Refusing to let go.

"I'm tellin ya, it's nothin." I grunt. Rims laughs as he kisses the top of my head tenderly.

"Whatever it is, cher, I'm sure it's something. Don't worry. Your Cajun is here. He loves you." Rims says continuing to hold me close.

One of the first words I ever learned in Japanese was _itami._ Itami means "pain". Mariko would often take my palm and touch it tracing the lines on it. She would walk her fingers along my palm, the back of my hand, and then up my arm until she came to my shoulder. From there she would bop me on the nose declaring all the pain was gone. I would always frown at her annoyed with this. Of course Mariko laughed at me since she knew I couldn't do a damn thing about it.

I'm starting to see a pattern here, actually.

If I had a choice I would like to think I would choose to be mortal. At other times I'm glad I'm not. I'm able to protect those I love the most. Even though sometimes that means I will never be able to age with them. I will have to stand there and watch them wither and die. Sometimes in the dark of night I'm tempted to end it all. Kill the Cajun and disappearing into the mountains. Lose myself in the wilderness until some lucky schmuck kills me off.

Then when I turn to look at the Cajun I can't. I could never harm him. Even if he betrayed me I would never have the strength to do anything to stop him. There is, however, one way he can stop me. Something I never told him. Something I gave him. It's in plain sight but he can't see it. It's hidden in such a way it will always be there when he needs it. Just in case I ever try to lock him away. Just in case I ever turn on him.

Rims, you once said you wanted my claws. Well, I can't grant you that. But you do have fangs.

Maybe one day you might have to use them to end my pain.


	8. Mariko Part 2

**Mariko Part 2**

Kind of strange, hanging out with Logan's daughter. Even though he says "foster" I still think of Amiko as his real daughter. The two look nothing alike but they certainly act exactly alike. Like Logan Amiko is hard headed. If I say no she only huffs at me, puts a hand on her hips, flips her hair, and then marches into the store leaving me to either stand there or follow. Considering I'm the one buying her everything I guess that gives me no authority over the situation.

We walk around the mall for about an hour before Amiko says she's hungry. I let her lead me to the food court and order anything she wants. It's when we're sitting at a table eating ramen I notice him. A man dressed in a business suit staring directly at us. At first I assume he's waiting on a date, but after twenty minutes he's still standing there unmoving. Leaning over I make it whisper beneath my breath to Amiko.

"Cherie, not to alarm you but there's a man in the corner whose been watching us." I whisper. Amiko doesn't even glance up at me as she busily continued eating with a book popped up in front of her face.

"It's just sensei Kenuichio. Yukio probably asked him to keep an eye on me while she and Dad were gone." Amiko answers. Despite the situation I can't help but feel a small smile cross my face. I don't think she was aware she was calling Logan "Dad".

"Ah, and who exactly is he, Cherie? Remy doesn't like the way he's looking at him." I answer her. When I turn to openly stare at the man again he frowns in my direction. Amiko raises her head and looks where I'm looking. Smiling she raises a hand and waves at him. He bows his head slightly in acknowledgment before turning around and walking away.

"Remy thought he was watching you."

"He is, but because we spotted him that means someone else might spot him too. So he went to go find another vantage point." Amiko explains. I nod not surprised she knows this. Logan had filled me in a bit on what Yukio did for a living. However considering Yukio was her guardian, and so was this new man I wondered what his specialty was.

We walk around the mall for a while longer before Amiko declares she wants to go home. We make our way to her apartment stopping to peer into shop windows every now and again. Halfway there she's so tired I just pick her up in my arms, sling her bags over my shoulder, and carry her the rest of the way. At thirteen she's still pretty small and light. I cradle her close to my chest as I climb the five flights up stairs up to her apartment. Barely able to get the door open without waking her up as I take her inside.

Thankfully, it doesn't take me long to figure out the room with the Hello Kitty decorations is hers. I set her down on the bed and take her shoes off. After another minute I take off my trench coat and drape it over her. Amiko sleeps soundly undisturbed as I sigh moving her bags into her room. Logan is going to have a fit when he gets back. He told me not to buy any more stuff for her. As if he's one to talk. I've never seen Logan go through cash so quickly. All Amiko has to do is look at him and he's handing over the money.

Without much to do I walk back into the living room with a tired sigh. Logan and Yukio aren't due back until tomorrow night. Until then it's just me and the little lady. I kick off my boots and put them near the door walking over the couch. Switch on the TV, but of course everything is in Japanese. I try not to relax to much but within ten minutes I'm laid out on the couch nodding off. The TV droning on in the background as I drift off to sleep.

When I wake up it's with a sudden panic. At first I can't pinpoint what it is that woke me. Then with a groggy realization I realize the TV has been turned off. The light in the small kitchen is on. Thinking it's Amiko I sit up on the couch. Shoving back strands of hair as I turn to look over the back of the couch.

"Cherie, are you hungry? Remy can make you something." I offer. There's a shuffle of feet and suddenly it's _him_ standing there. He gives me a cool appraisal with his eyes completely calm as he sips some wine.

It's unnerving to say the least watching the man. I'm reminded of gazing at a cobra, entranced as I wait for him to strike. Logan has always warned me to trust my instincts when faced with an opponent I don't know. Automatically I reach down and feel the reassuring pack of cards in my pocket. My Bo staff is folded up and by my side where I had put it. I glare at the man refusing to be scared as I nod to him coolly.

"Amiko is still asleep. You put her to bed I see." Kenuichio says. I frown nodding my head. The man speaks perfect English with hardly an accent. Long black hair cascades down to the middle back completely smooth. With his slanted eyes and thin mouth he reminds me of a businessman. That's when I notice the sword resting on the table the metal glinting in the pale light. When he notices it I see it a small smile quirks at the corner of those thin lips.

"My apologies, Gambit, I was not aware you would be watching Lady Amiko while Logan-san and Yukio-san were away. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Kenuichio Harada, better known as the Silver Samurai. Your name is Remy LeBeau, yes?" He says to me. I stare at him unsure if I should attack or raise an alarm. Amiko clearly knew him so I'm assuming he's a common sight around the house. I can't help but wonder if him and Yukio have a relationship going on.

"So, what, you're here to take the night shift?" I asked him dubiously. I certainly would not trust this man with even a baby bird. Harada only bows his head slightly to me his brown eyes glinting. Frowning, I wonder about the wisdom of leaving Amiko alone with him.

"No offense, cher, but Amiko is my step-daughter. I'm staying here until Yukio and Logan get back. Or are you going to give me trouble?" I ask him. Harada doesn't even blink as he answers.

"Hardly, unless of course you take reckless action like Logan-san does."

"Logan is always reckless because he's an idiot."

"On the contrary, he's very intelligent. In fact he has a vast knowledge of firearms and sword arms alike. Not to mention the many types of military vehicles he's driven in his lifetime." Harada walks past me into the hallway. He stops at Amiko's door and peers in to check up on her. By now I'm just tired and angry with this man.

"I'm going back to sleep. Wake me up if Amiko needs me." I snap at him. Harada only looks at me as I go and lay back down on the couch. Rolling over so my back is facing him as I close my eyes. Even though my hand rests on my Bo staff ready to draw it.

"You should know, Gambit-san, the man you love was married to my sister." His voice is soft as he says it. I hear him walk away and the sound of a door closing. It take me a minute to realize he means Mariko.

She had a brother?

In my mind I pull up the picture I saw on the gravestone. I gaze at the slender cheekbones, the same slanted eyes. Then with a jolt I realize the man is telling the truth. They are vastly similar. I open my eyes again and sit up looking around. The sword is gone from the table. I frown wondering when he had the time to hide it. That's when the questions start to come.

Who was Mariko, really? Logan never told me her brother watched over his foster daughter. Not to mention this Yukio woman, whom he had slept with. Not as if I'm one to talk. I've had my own share of women, of one night stands and sweaty nights. A few I regret, but I always made it clear what my intentions were. Or at least tried too. When I was younger I could care less about whose heart I broke.

I sigh as I sitting up as I cradle my head in my hands. What do I know about the man I love? Yes, I know Logan isn't an idiot. He obviously has internal issues he has had problems coming to terms with. But as for the rest of it? All I can say for certain is I know Logan has had history serving in the army. At some point in his life he was hidden in a secret laboratory and had adamantium forcibly bonded to his bones. Then somewhere along the line Professor Xavier recruited him for the X-Men…

I sigh and massage my temples suddenly disturbed. Did I really not know anything about Logan? He and I had been together for years. Up until now it had never bothered me he never told me anything. Mainly for the fact that Logan doesn't remember anything about his past. Though, the parts he does remember he doesn't say much about.

I can't stand it. Suddenly sitting there in the apartment is stifling. I pick up my staff and go into Amiko's room to check up on her. My trench coat lays neatly folded at the bottom of her bed with the covers pulled up to her chin. I stop for a moment surprised at the tender gesture. I guess Harada did care about her. Somehow that hurts me even if I barely know the girl. I sneak in and retrieve my trench coat. Give Amiko a parting kiss on the cheek whispering in her ear I'll be back soon.

Slipping my trench coat on I quickly leave the apartment building making sure to lock the door behind me. Soon I'm on the road roaring down the highway as I speed down the empty streets. I probably shouldn't be speeding in the middle of the night. I can't help it though. Something inside me is telling me to go.

When I hit the open highway I rev the engine more. I don't bother to check how fast I'm going. Now I'm flying past small villages and dirt roads continuing to go faster. Even with my sunglasses on my eyes water from the wind blowing my face. As I continue I hear a scream.

A woman's scream.

I brake the wheels screeching as I struggle to not crash the bike. When I finally come to stop a woman darts in front of my headlights crying as she clutches a white robe to her chest. Two men are running after her. They don't look to be anything more than common thugs. They tackle her to the ground and one holds her arms behind her back. The other rips her robes open as he grunts talking in Japanese to the other man.

I don't need to speak their language to understand what it is their doing. With a shout I drop the bike as I come straight towards them. Whipping my Bo staff out as jump on the first man. He turns just as my staff hits him hard in the gut sending him reeling. He disappears into the bushes falling down the side of the road. The second man freezes staring at me wide eyed as I snarl at him. In front of me the woman is crying trying to pull away from him.

"Let her go, cher. Or face my wraith." I hiss. One look at me and the man lets the woman go. She falls to her knees and clutches her robe shut again. She begins crying as I come up to her twirling my staff back and forth as I glare at the men.

"_AKUREI! AKUREI!" _The men yell pointing at me. They look like nothing more than farmers as they point at me. I frown wondering what the word means as I put myself in between them and the woman. They yell a few words at me and make hand signs in the air. Then they run off as fast as their feet can carry them. Cowards.

"Cherie, are you alright?" I ask the woman gently. She had pressed her forehead to the ground continuing to cry. With nothing but her robe on I didn't realize how small she was. She can hardly be more than five feet tall at the most. Taking off my trench coat I kneel down next to her and put it around her shoulders.

"Come on Cherie, can you walk?" I ask tugging at her. Up close her hair is a mess nothing more than a tangle of hair, leaves, and twigs. When she raises her head her face is streaked with tears and dirt. Poor woman, she doesn't even have any shoes on.

"Akurei?" She asks me. I blink wondering what it is she could possibly mean.

"Non, Cherie, my name is Remy. Not Akurei." I say soothingly to her. She still stares at me and then I realize with a jolt I don't have my glasses on. I jerk my head back unsure of what to do. She looks at me confused as I awkwardly stand back up and pull her with me. Then she throws her arms around my neck starting to cry.

What can I do? I hold her gently patting her back. She pulls back after a few minutes and looks up at me. She coughs as she tries to begins to talk slowly and carefully.

"May. Remy?" She asks me. Putting her hand on her chest and then mine. I manage to catch on pretty quick.

"Yes, Cherie. Your name is May? Tis a beautiful name, for a gorgeous woman." I say to her soothingly. That's when she smiles as I continue to talk. She nods her head as she takes my hand and begins to lead me away. I pause and look back at my bike. On its side I hear the engine die out as the headlights turn off. With a sigh I follow the woman drawing a card as I charge it to see where we're going. May pauses to study this trick of mine but seems unalarmed.

We walked for a good twenty minutes before we came to a small hut. May checked for intruders with me close behind her. Inside the hut it was clean and orderly. A metal tub to one side served as the bathtub. A pallet on the floor in the corner her bed. Bundles of herbs hung from the ceiling as she walked over to a chest to retrieve a new robe. I coughed as I ducked through the entrance. There was a small hearth in the middle of the floor with a table not far from it. Not know where else to sit I sat at the table and averted my eyes as May dressed.

It didn't take long before she was dressed in fresh robes. Setting aside her torn ones she began to lit a few candles and set them around the hut. Seeing me sitting at the table she bowed to me murmuring something in her native tongue. She hurriedly started up a fire in the hearth and grabbed a pot. When May darted outside I got up to follow her, but she came in a few seconds later and hung the pot over the fire.

As she fussed over the pot I had no clue what to do. Clearly I could not leave her here by herself. What if those men came back? May also did not seem to want to leave her home. She had almost been raped and yet when I made to leave she would grab my arm and start scolding me. Pointing at the table glaring at me.

May brushed the tangles out of her raven black hair. In the candlelight I saw she had brown eyes. She was an incredibly young woman. She couldn't have been no more than eighteen. With such a slight frame I wondered where the rest of her family was.

"English?" May asked me after she had served me tea. She had her own cup and had sat down across from me at the table. For a woman who had almost been taken advantage of she seemed quite at ease with herself. Very prim and proper.

"Yes, I speak English. Do you?" I ask her. It's then she smiles at me glad we can finally communicate with each other.

"Very well, as a matter of fact. I'm sorry for the deception, Remy, but I didn't know if you had been sent by my father or not. He's quite strict about keeping me at home." May answered calmly. I nod my head a bit surprised she speaks English so well. She actually sounds older than she looks leading me to believe I might have been wrong about her age.

"Your father?" I ask as I sip at my tea. I wrinkle my nose at the taste but continue to drink it regardless. Seeing my distaste she smiles sweetly at me again. I don't know why, but May strikes me as someone I may have met before.

"Yes. He's forcing me to marry a man I don't love."

"Oh, I know the next part. You ran away, yes?"

"My new husband forced me too."

"What now? The one your father made you marry?"

"No." May sees giving me a sweet smile. When I continue to stare at her completely dumbfounded it slowly begins to occur to me who she looks like. I was so concerned for her safety I didn't really take a close look at her face. Now, though, as I begin to focus on her I realize who she looks like.

"May, if you don't mind me asking, you wouldn't happen to have a sister, would you?" I ask her. May frowns opening her mouth to answer when suddenly the front door opens. She gets to her feet from the table as I turn around to see who came in.

"Oh, Logan, I wasn't expecting you home until later."

Standing there in the doorway with his hat on, a bag slung over his shoulder covered in dirt, was the man I loved. I gaped at him in complete shock as his sky blue eyes travel to me. Instead of the sudden warmth I'm so used too he growls as he steps into the small hut. Raising his fist so three adamantium claws slide out.

"Mariko, there something you're not telling me?" Logan growls as he begins to make his way towards me.


	9. Mariko Part 3

**Mariko Part 3**

"You have not given me a chance to tell you anything." Mariko snaps defensively. I'm still stumped my mind reeling as Logan comes closer to me scowling at me. What is he doing here? Why isn't he with Yukio on his mission? Mariko is supposed to be dead! I saw her grave…

"Alright bub, you got till the count of three to tell me what the hell you're doing in my house." Logan snarls. I stand up suddenly angry at him. It must have been all a hoax.

"Me? _You're_ the one who needs to do the explaining!" I snap back at him. Logan frowns though he raises his claws higher as if he means to stab me. Before we can start fighting Mariko comes between us putting a hand on my chest as she turns to Logan.

"Stop, Logan. This man just saved my life. And that's no way to treat our guest." Mariko scolds him. By now my face is flushed. I'm ready to kick Logan's ass at this point. Logan glares up at me, nods grudgingly, and his claws slide back into his wrist. He retrieves his bag and pulls out two dead rabbits. I stare at him wondering why he says nothing to me. Mariko begins to try and soothe me but I only stare back down at her. Yes, I can see it now. It's the same woman whose picture I saw on the gravestone. Only now she's alive.

"Mon glutton?" I say. Logan doesn't even look up at me. I continued to stare at him until he mutters to himself looking back up at me.

"What? I don't speak French." He snaps at me. I blink still continuing to stare at him. Beginning to notice small things about him.

Logan has always been a bit rugged, but right now it looks as if he's been rolling around in the dirt. He has on his old hat with the crocodile teeth around the top. I remember it so well because I've taken it from him so many times when I would walk into a bar to join him for a drink. His body language is tense as he glares at me. Defensive but holding back because of Mariko. Logan isn't stupid. If he had been cheating on me he would never keep up the act should I catch him in the act. Unless of course he means to kill me…

But no. That can't be right, can it? Those tears of his were too real when we stood in front of the gravestone. Yes, I know nothing about him but no one could act like that. Again, though, I don't know how truly old this man is. He could be forty for all I know or a hundred. No one knows. As I continued to stare at him I glance back at the woman who is gazing at me worriedly. I go back to the table and sit back down to quietly sip my tea.

For now I'll just wait and watch. If this is an act I'm killing the man. Yet somehow…somehow it doesn't seem that way.

"Mariko, why is this man here?" Logan grunts when I don't say anything else. Mariko sighs as if he's being the most troublesome man in the world. I try not to smile at that despite the situation.

"Like I said, he saved my life. Those men from the village tried to rape me. Remy was driving by and thankfully heard me. He stopped, beat them up, and they ran away. I brought him back here to thank him." Mariko answers calmly. Logan's head jerks up his eyes wide with panic as he drops the rabbit he's skinning and comes over to her.

"Hon, are you alright? Why the hell didn't you say anything?! Where all those bastards?! I'm gonna-"

"Enough, Logan-san. I'm sure they're scared enough as it is. They were just a few local troublemakers, is all." Mariko says calmly. For a woman who had been lying in the dirt crying she is surprisingly cool now. She even wiped her face off from all the dirt. Seeing me stare she gives me a kindly smile.

"Thank you again, Remy-san. I do appreciate your timely arrival."

"I'd do it for anyone, Cherie." I answer her. Logan is still giving me an evil eye. I can't help it. I start to smile.

"Since Mariko played the damsel in distress, does that make Remy the prince?" I ask him. At this Logan snorts shaking a fist at me in warning.

"Try anything when I'm not around, bub, I'll rip ya a new one."

"I'm shaking in my boots cher. So terrified."

"You'd better be." Logan grunts. He ignores me and gives Mariko a deep kiss. I stare at him feeling hurt for the blatant disregard for me. Mariko breaks it by shoving him away and smacks him on the face. I blink surprised as Logan grunts again but starts grinning like an idiot.

"What? I just wanna show ya I love ya."

"Not in front of our guest, Logan."

"Not even a little?"

"No."

"You're no fun." Logan says. He glowers at her as he goes back to his rabbits and picks them up again to continue his skinning. I quirk a brow at Mariko who begins to blush as she looks down into her tea.

"My apologies for my husband's actions, Remy-san. He had a temporary leave of his senses in your presence since he is so concerned for my health."

"Keep telling him that, hon. I'm sure at some point he'll believe ya." Logan said from his corner. With his back turned as he hunched over his work he looked like a child brooding. I was really trying to fight back a smile at this point. I had never seen Logan act so carefree. This was a side of him I never, if rarely, saw.

"Don't apologize on my behalf, Mariko. I have someone back at home who acts exactly like that." I said deciding to see how he would react. Logan frowned and raised his head turning to study me. Mariko seemed relieved to change the subject.

"Oh? I'm sure she doesn't give you quite so much trouble as Logan-san does me."

"As a matter of fact, he's almost exactly like Logan. More of a, ah, lumberjack type. Never listens to a word I say. Then when he gets mad or hurt he expects you to suddenly drop everything you're doing and come comfort him."

"He sounds very selfish."

"Does, doesn't he? He's spoiled rotten too." I answered her. By now I have Logan's attention. He's staring at me like he's never seen me before. Or I've come from another planet.

"Just like me, huh?" Logan says. He's frowning down at me but I can tell I've thrown him for a loop. He studies me his head tilted to the side. Mariko as well has an odd look on her face as well as she gazes at me curiously.

"Least I know you won't be hitting on Mariko." Logan says after a minute. However he's still staring directly at me with those bright blue eyes of his.

"Oh, your wife is a beauty, cher. I have a half mind to sweep her off her feet and take her out dancing in the moonlight." I replied. When he scowls Mariko laughs as she reaches over and puts her hand over mine. That gets Logan's blood boiling as he glares down at me.

"Well, regardless Remy-san, I would gladly accept your offer if my husband did not grow so jealous. You will stay the night of course, yes?" Mariko asked me sweetly. I raised a brow and glanced at Logan who had begun to frown.

"Look, hon, we can't keep the man here. Besides, where is he gonna sleep?"

"With me of course. You can sleep outside since you're having an attitude problem." Mariko said crisply. Logan balked glaring at me and then back at her. I shrugged my shoulders when he looked at me not knowing what to say. Rolling his eyes he began to mutter to himself as he began to spit the rabbits to cook.

"I'll keep my comment to myself, darlin'. But the Cajun tries anything I'm throwing him out on his ass." Logan growled. I continued to sip my tea as Mariko began to lecture her husband about being kind to guests.

It was then my phone began to ring. Without looking at it I took it out and flipped it open. Logan and Mariko both went silent and stared at me with wide eyes when I took it out. I didn't even think about it.

"Remy speaking."

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"

"What?" I answered shocked. Over the phone was….Logan. Yelling at me. But how could he be when I was staring directly at him while he was preparing rabbits for dinner?

"You heard me you ass! Why the hell aren't you answering your phone when I call?! I've been hitting redial for the last three hours searching for your ass! You either be in a ditch dying somewhere if you aren't able to answer!"

"Mon glutton I…I never heard you call." I answered staring at the two figures in front of me. I began to get a feeling of dread.

"Where the hell ARE you?!"

"In Japan."

"Bullshit! I got in yesterday night and Harada said you never came back!"

"Harada?" The name seemed to trigger something in Mariko and the….well, other Logan. Getting up he began to come towards me his face a grim mask.

"Hey bub, why don't you gimme the phone?" He said. I only stared at him and then Mariko my heart beginning to pound. Something was very, very wrong here. If Logan, my Logan was back and he said I had been missing for nearly a day…

Shaking my head I abruptly got up upsetting the table. The teacup went flying staining the wooden floor boards. In the candlelight it looked like dark blood. Reaching down I drew my Bo staff letting it slide out to its full length as I backed away from them. The other Logan came after me raising his hands to calm me down. I only shook my head as I spun around and ran back into the night.

My boots squelched in the mud as I ran, the dirt soaked from the rain. I didn't stop to think as I fled heading in what I thought was the highway. Behind me I heard a yell as the other man came in pursuit of me. In the distance I saw the headlights of my motorcycle though dim. Behind me I heard a snarl and then suddenly I was falling as a hard mass pinned me down.

I struggled trying to get my feet back under me but I was driven back down. I had not hung up on Logan. Over the phone I could hear him yelling at me demanding to know what was going on. And then just like that whatever had driven me to my knees was lifted off. Staggering back up I looked around in mild shock. The entire front of my shirt and pants dripping with mud.

_Come with me._

I blinked staring stunned as Mariko came before me. The rain did not seem to touch her, nor the darkness. Her kimono glowed an with an eerie light. It was pure white with silver cherry blossoms embroidered on it. Swaying I stared at her suddenly light headed. When I looked behind me I saw the hut, but it was ruined. From where I stood it could not have been a livable place. The roof was caved in, half the flooring long since rotted away. Blackened beams reached out to the crying sky as if in supplication. Standing in front of the hut stood two foxes ears pricked as they watched me. One was bigger than the other, the male I presumed who began to bark at me. The smaller one began to yip her tail flicking worriedly as she moved as if to come after me but didn't.

_Come with me. _Mariko insisted. Even though her lips didn't move I could hear her clearly.

_Quickly, Remy. Before you are lost to them. Come with me. Logan is waiting for you_.

I suddenly felt exhausted. So tired I could barely move my feet. Yet I made myself move. Putting one foot in front of the other as I followed the ghost of Logan's wife through the rain into the dark.


End file.
